Thora: The Dark World
by Arwen the Storyteller
Summary: With Loki now a prisoner of Asgard and the Bifrost rebuilt with peace restorted, Thora is torn between her duties to Asgard and her love for the mortal Jesse Foster. But when a powerful ancient enemy is adrift with a goal to plunge the cosmos into eternal darkness, Thora and the reunited Jesse Foster must join forces with Loki to save the cosmos from destruction.
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

It was a starry night in the kingdom of Asgard and the Royal Family slept in their home. One member however couldn't get to sleep.

A young child Thora was tossing and turning in her bed as she started having terrible dreams. She was visions in her head of a giant fire daemon (the size of a mountain) with a huge sword wiping out hundreds of buildings in Asgard.

It gave out a might roar and then "AHHHHH!"

Thora woke up with a jolt and screamed. She panted and panted but realised that it was all a dream. She rubbed her eyes and sighed in shock.

She hopped out of her bed and took her little blanket and wrapped it round her shoulders. She tiptoed out of her room, past her little brother Loki's, her parents', her uncle and her aunts and her cousin's room. She made her way to the royal library. It was a huge room with strange Asgardian magic swirling around in the ceiling and high wooden shelves filled with loads of books.

She walked to the section that held a label that said: The History of Asgard. This was where they kept the history of Asgard's battles, the Royal Family and other things like that.

Thora looked around the section until she found what she was looking for. The book was label, "The Royal Asgardian Family," she took it out and went to some grand chairs at the far corner and sat down on one of them. She opened the pages. It revealed pictures of her ancestors and her family.

She then came to a page that showed a picture of her brother who she looked so much like. Thora desperately wished she could meet him just worse.

"Boo!" a voice shouted.

Thora squealed in terror and she fell off the chair with the book. She stood back up on her feet and saw her younger brother Loki laughing whilst walking out from behind the chair.

"Loki, don't scare me like that!" Thora ranted.

"You should have seen your face!" Loki continued laughing but he saw how much Thora didn't like it and stopped. He simply said, "I saw you walk out of your bedroom earlier and head to the library,"

"I had a bad dream,"

"Don't tell me it was Ragnarah again," Loki angrily said.

"It's Ragnarok, little brother. How many times do I have to tell you?"

"Okay, you dreamed about Ragnarok again?" Loki asked more politely.

"Yes, it was so terrifying so I came here to read some stuff about our family,"

"Do you always have to do that?"

"Yes, because reading about our family makes me feel safer,"

"Well can I join in with you?"

"Sure if you promise to not scare me again. Deal?" Thora held out her hand.

"Deal," Loki shock her hand.

They both sat on the same grand chair which was big enough to hold both of them and they looked through the book.

For half an hour, they looked at loads of pages about their family until they heard the footsteps of their father come into the room.

"Children!" he called alerting his daughter and son. "You two are supposed to be in bed,"

"Sorry, father we couldn't sleep," Thora answered as she and her brother hopped down from their chair.

"Thora had a dream about Ragnarok again so she came in here. I followed to keep her company," Loki said as well.

"He did and it was really sweet of him," Thora supported taking her brother's hand as she didn't mention the part where he scared her.

"Okay, my children. You two need to go back to bed. You need your beauty sleep,"

"But we're not tired," Loki whinned.

"Please tell us a story and then we'll go to bed," Thora begged as she and her brother held their hands tightly together in front of their chests and kneeled down.

"Alright," Odin gave in, "But after that it's bed time,"

"Deal," both the siblings said.

Odin turned to his wife Frigga and nodded to her. She walked away back to her room to get back to bed. Odin said on one of the grand chairs whilst Loki and Thora went to sit on the carpet in front of him with their legs crossed.

"Long before the birth of light…" Odin began. "There was darkness and from that darkness came the Dark Elves. The most ruthless of their kind Malekith sought to transform our universe back into one of eternal night,"

Loki and Thora were shocked.

"Such evil was powerful through the power of the Aether,"

"What's the Aether, dad?" Loki asked.

"An ancient force of infinite destruction,"

"But Malekith was stopped, right?" Thora asked.

"Yes he was my darling. The noble armies of Asgard led by my father King Bor raged a mighty war against those creatures. As the nine worlds converged above him, Malekith could unleash the Aether. But Asgard ripped the weapon from his grasp. Without it the dark elves fell,"

"Oh, thank goodness," Loki said in delight.

"I'm so glad that, that monster didn't win," Thora cheered with delight,"

"Malekith sacrificed his own people in an attempt but he was vanquished and the Aether was no more,"

"So no one will be able to turn our universe into one of eternal night?" Loki asked.

"That's right, Loki," Odin said. "Now kids, it's time for bed you two,"

"Okay, father," Thora answered. She took his brother's hand and they walked out the library back to their rooms whilst being followed by their father.

They tiptoed down the corridor making sure not to wake up Uncle Orpheus, Auntie Lyria, Cousin Una and their mum. They finally came to their rooms which were opposite each other.

"Well, night Loki," Thora said yawning.

"Night sis," Loki turned to go inside and get back to bed.

But his sister spoke out again, "Loki, thank you for coming to the library and giving me some company. Even if you did scare me,"

Loki turned round and answered. "You're welcome. You know I'd doing anything for you, my sister,"

"And I, you,"

The siblings hugged each other a bit.

During their embrace, Thora said, "We're always be the best brother and sister right?"

"Always," her brother replyed.

He noticed their father in front of them with his arms crossed clearly saying they had to be in bed.

"Night, Loki," Thora said kissing her brother's check before skipping back into her room.

"Night...Thora," Loki said. He then turned in. But as he walked back to his bed, he felt that something would happen in the future between him and his sister who he loved so much. But that something...he wasn't sure what it was.

* * *

 **What do you all think of my Prologue? About how close Thora and Loki were when they were children. Anyways sorry for not typing this sooner. I was on holiday. Good Luck back at School everyone! Hope SUMMER was splendid for all of you.**


	2. Back Home

**Back Home: **

**(thousands of years later)**

Princess Thora, Princess Una and former Prince Loki were souring through the air in space. Loki was chained and gagged whilst his sister and their cousin were holding onto his arms. His sister and their cousin were also holding onto a device containing the Tesseract inside which was teleporting them home to Asgard.

They flew faster and faster than an arrow launched from a bow through nothing but black colour around them with dots of stars decorating it.

They suddenly saw the sky around them hand changed to light blue sky and she suddenly landed on their feet. They found themselves on the edge of the destroyed Bifrost Bridge. They all looked around them and saw dozens of mountains and ocean around them. What really caught their attention was the giant golden palace laid several kilometres in front of them with loads of golden buildings surrounding them. It was Asgard.

"We're home!" Una cheered.

"Yippee!" Thora cried out. The two cousins shared a massive hug before focusing their attention of keeping Loki from escaping. They started walking across the bridge.

After they stomped about 30 metres forward, they heard stepping and stomping coming from metres in front of them.

They saw that it was Odin and his brother accompanied by 20 Asgardian soldiers.

"Father!" Thora called.

Odin, Orpheus and the guards came into the view.

Still holding the device with the Tesseract, Thora walked forward and embraced her father.

"You did it, Thora," Odin complimented proudly. "I'm very proud of you,"

"I didn't do it, alone," Thora gestured to Una still standing with captive Loki (who closed his eyes at seeing his adoptive father and sister embrace).

His daughter's gesture to Una, made Odin remember Una's disobiedience.

"You disobeyed my orders," Odin berated at Una. "You were not to come with Thora,"

"Father, if Una hadn't come, I wouldn't be alive, she saved my life," Thora explained blocking his anger from Una. "And besides I couldn't have completed my quest without her. She doesn't deserve your anger. She deserves your approval,"

Odin took another look at his niece after he listened to his daughter.

"You might have disobeyed my orders, worried your parents to death…" he began making Una looked down in shame. "But as Thora said, you helped her stop Loki and his plans. I'm proud of you as well, Una,"

Una looked up and smiled.

Thora smiled at seeing Una being given the approval she deserved.

Odin turned to his guards, "Guards, take Loki away!"

The guards came forward and grasped Loki. Una let go and Loki was shoved away from them. Leaving the Royal Family members there with three other guards.

Orpheus decided to talk with Una. "I don't know why you thought of running off with Thora but that was a very loyal thing of you to do,"

He smiled with tears of joy and embraced Una and Una embraced him back. Odin and Thora watched the reunion with smiles.

"Well here is the Tesseract," Thora showed her father the cylinder device holding the Space Cube inside.

"This is perfect, brother," Orpheus commented going over to them along with his daughter. "We can use this to rebuild the Bifrost and allow us to stop the Marauders that are ranging across the Nine Realms,"

The mention of 'Marauders' bought fear to Thora and Una. Thora especially. If she hadn't destroyed the Bifrost, Asgard could have assisted the other realms but she had to in order to save Jotunheim.

"Brother, take this and give it to the workers and Heimdell so he can get started,"

"Yes, Odin," Orpheus took the device with the Tesseract in and headed down the Bridge at a fast pace.

The father, his daughther and his niece followed behind but decided to walk slowly down the bridge together and discuss some important matters.

"So Thora, Una please tell me what happened at Midgard," Odin asked referring to Earth by the name which Asgardians called it.

"He killed 80 people in the first two days once he arrived there," Una began.

"He had one of my friends from earth under his control along with some men and they did his bidding," Thora added.

"He later killed a great friend of ours," Una said sadly referring to Phil Coulson who died protecting her as well as trying to save Thora.

"His army caused massive destruction to the city of New York in Midgard as well as several deaths," Thora went on.

"He actually was about to kill Thora at one point," Una finished.

"It's true. It did happen," Thora supported her statement earning a shock from Odin at the face that Loki tried to kill his own sister. "I tried twice to convince him to stop his ways but it was no use. I am sorry father, that he was able to take out so many lives,"

"You can't blame yourself, darling," Odin held his daughter's hand. "Loki's doings are not your own,"

They finally reached the palace where they saw Frigga, Una and their friends waiting to greet them.

Thora ran and hugged her mother while Una hugged hers. Then the two cousins swapped and joyfully embraced their aunts. They then walked to their friends and shared tight hugs with them.

When Una came to Fandrall, he did a large snog on her much to the others' immediate disgust. Even Lyria was a bit disgusted at seeing her daughter kiss.

A while later, Frigga and Thora decided to take a walk together in the gardens. They decided to discuss about Loki.

"I tried my hardest to convince Loki to stop his plans but I couldn't," Thora admitted with anger at herself. "I've always known him to be jealous but I never thought he would go far as to leading an army against an innocent planet,"

"Darling, you can't blame yourself," Frigga placed her hands on her daughter's cheeks.

"There's something else I need to tell you, mother,"

"What is it?"

"I had a vision of Thor again. When I thought I'd failed, he gave me the words I needed to not give up,"

"He'll always be there for you, Thora. It's because he lives in you just as he lives in all of us," Frigga replied.

"He does?"

"Yes, your father once told me when I lost my parents that even when our loved ones are dead, they live in all of us. In our hearts. In our hopes. In our dreams. And that's how we feel strong enough to continue on with our lives and the jobs we have to do.,"

"Thank you for those words, mother," Thora hugged her mother and their second embrace since she arrived back lasted for longer.

After they let go of each other, Thora said to her mother, "Mother, I must go and talk with my father,"

Frigga nodded and saw as her daughther strolled away back to the palace.

Thora came into the throne room and saw her father still standing there holding his sceptre in his hand. Odin turned away her slightly. He could tell why she had come to see him.

"I know that you still love your brother, Thora. But nothing excuses what he's done. He must die for his crimes,"

"Father…I know he must die but it's about something else. A reason why he must remain alive,"

"Why?"

"When I found Loki, he accidently told me that someone had showed him the true power of the Tesseract. It is possible someone who rescued him told him how to use it to create a portal for his army to attack Earth and it's obvious that being who showed him supplied him with his alien army, I fear that whoever aided Loki in attacking Earth may not just be a threat to the Nine Realms but to the whole cosmos as well,"

"So you're saying, we should keep Loki alive to get answers about this being who aided him?"

"Yes, father…we need knowledge about this being for the sake of the Universe. Believe me…I want him to pay for his crimes as much as you do…but if there is someone who supplied him with his army, we need answers,"

Odin stepped downwards to come and see his daughter face to face. "If that is what you think we should do than let's do it. But please know that your brother is goanna stay alive for another reason,"

"My mother still loves him,"

"Yes. Just like you do,"

"I slightly still but I can never love him for what he has done to the people of Earth that I care about,"

"I know, darling," Odin comforted her at how Loki's betrayal had highly effected because of the strong bond and love they had as children.

"Families can be tough but it's just how it is,"

 **(A Few Days later)**

During the few days, since Thora and Una arrived back with Loki, the Tesseract was used to rebuild the Bifrost. Loki was given a trial whilst Thora and Una were praised for their heroic acts. They told everyone about the Battle of New York thought Thora decided to let Una to tell most of it much to her surprised. In addition, Thora told everyone about how heroic her cousin was and how she risked her life to save her from being stabbed by Loki. Una was in deep gratitude for all the things Thora had done to tell everyone that her disobideince was for good reason.

Loki was bought before Odin with his ankles and wrists in manacles and chains. He was no longer gagged. There were two guards holding his chains and a few other guards surrounding them.

"Loki," Frigga greeted softly with petrified shock. She was standing on the right side of the hall near the golden columns wearing a blue dress with blue jewellery and she had her long orange hair down.

"Hello mother," Loki awkwardly greeted. "Have I made you proud?"

"Please, brother don't make this worse for anyone than you already have," Thora stepped into his sight from behind a golden column holding onto her mother's arm to comfort her.

"As if you made things worse for me," Loki softly retorted in anger. "You ruined my chance to have the power I should have had!"

"Enough!" Odin softly but angrily commanded. "I will speak to the prisoner alone!"

Frigga turned away to go to her chambers as did Thora.

"Thora…" Odin addressed as he saw his daughter was about to walk away with her mother.

Thora turned round, stepped forward and kneeled down.

"You have done the Nine Realms a great service. Now your friends need your assistance in Vanaheim. Go and help them,"

"Yes, father," Thora bowed her head and turned round and walked past Loki and the guards restraining him.

"You think you've won over me?" Loki's voice made Thora stop walking. "You think I'm done?"

Thora turned to him and stared at him.

"I will get out of these chains and I will kill you for ruining my chance to have a kingdom," Loki said.

"No." Thora shook her head still staring at him. "You're goanna get the punishment you deserve for all the things you've done and the lives you took," Thora solemnly spoke back to him. "I hope your punishment will teach you a lesson. I for one am tired at how what you had before wasn't good enough. Goodbye,"

And with that she strode out of the palace being watched by her father and her chained up brother.


	3. The Marauder Battle Torn apart

**The Marauders/ A Heart torn in two:**

In the Realm of Vanaheim, Marauders were blasting at villages and wiping out its civilians. Hogun, one of Thora's friends along with Volstagg, Sif, Una and her boyfriend Fandrall were fighting them.

Sif and Una were charging on horses with their shields and swords until they jumped off and started close combat with them.

They had finished off ten of them when they saw Marauders with crossbows that could fire super sharp knifes at them in less than a second.

Their moment of about to be fired at was ended by a vertical current of gold landing on the Marauders. Una and Sif used their shields to cover their heads. They just saw a flying hammer zooming at an extreme fast pace out of the current hitting more Marauders in front of them.

The hammer suddenly stopped and just hovered in mid-air for a second. It then zoomed back to the golden current which disappeared revealing Thora in her original armour. Mjolnir's handle was gripped in her right fingers.

She saw more Marauders charging at them so she did a giant leap over Sif and Una and banged her hammer against ground releasing an electricity blast all around her taking out her enemies.

"We've got this completely under control!" Sif told so loudly to her friend.

"Is that why everything's on fire?" Thora asked rhetorically with smile.

"No, it's why we here to get things under control!" Una called back.

Thora laughed but she was banged into by some Marauders running.

The battle continued on. As a team, the three girls took out their enemies so easily, it was just doing battle practice in Asgard when they were kids.

A Marauder had just shot a sharp knife bullet at Thora, when Sif blocked her head with here shield and the knife bullet hid it instead.

Thora saw what her best friend did and said, "Thank you,"

"You're welcome," Sif replied back.

"Uh, we've got a battle to finish," Una cut in. "There's still more Marauders to fight,"

"You're right," Sif agreed.

"Let's go," Thora proclaimed.

The battle went on and it seemed for the Asgardians that they would be victorious until they heard an ear-piercing roar.

They all looked forward and saw giant Marauder made of rock marching forward taking loud stomps with each step. It was armoured from shoulder to toe and it was carrying a giant war hammer.

"All yours," Sif said to Thora.

Una nodded in agreement with Sif.

Thora took a deep breath and walked slowly forward to the stone giant.

"Hello," she greeted as she came in front of it.

The Marauder stopped and looked at her as he towered over her by 3 metres.

"I accept your surrender," Thora smirked.

All the Marauders laughed except the giant.

But their laughter was cut off by Thora swinging her hammer round and round until it was a blur. She then lifted the spinning blur up to the giant's head and stones from its body were sent flying up into the air.

The stones fell back on the ground creating a small ground, cloud of dust and the stone Marauder was no more.

The rest stood shocked with fear and anger.

"Anyone else?" Thora asked all the remaining Marauders.

The Marauders knew that they were done for. They dropped their weapons and kneeled down in defeat much to the smirking and delight of the Asgardians.

"Perhaps next time we should started with the big one," Fandrall suggested waving his thin sword a bit.

"I couldn't agree with you more, Fandrall," Una answered smiling at her love.

Fandrall smiled romantically back.

Their romantic glances lasted for a few moments until Volstagg cut in. "As much as it delights me to see you two googling eyes at one another, we have Marauders to imprison,"

Sif, Hogun and Thora stared with crossed eyebrows.

"What?" Volstagg asked confused.

"You just ruined the moment for them," Sif answered.

For a while they arrested the remaining Marauders. Una and Fandrall however were focused walking together and cooing with one another much to the disgusted annoyance of the others.

"Oh, young love," Volstagg described as they watched Una and Fandrall kissing one another.

"I am so goanna tell Una's parents about this," Sif said.

"Let's just wait until we have the celebration," Thora suggested. "After a long time of Marauders prowling about, we could use a celebration to lift our spirits,"

"You're right, Thora," Volstagg agreed.

"Well guys, I'll be off back to Asgard to tell my father that everything is under secure here," Thora announced.

"Okay, Thora. We'll see you tonight for the feast," Sif announced as well.

"Okay. See you guys later," Thora waved to most of her friends while she motioned Hogun to speak with her for a while.

They both walked a bit away from the remaining huts whilst having a conversation.

"So where do we go next?" Hogun asked his friend whilst carrying a single bladed axe over her left shoulder.

"Hogun, the peace is nearly across the Nine Realms," Thora answered. They stopped walking on some wide stone steps. "You should stay here and be with your people for a while where your heart is. Asgard can wait. But know that you're always welcome among us whenever you want,"

"You have my thanks, old friend," Hogun thanked as he shook Thora's hand.

"And you have mine, old friend," Thora replied gratefully for one of her old friend.

Hogun smiled and then strolled away back to his people waving to Thora. And she waved to him with a parting smile.

She then looked up to the sky to call her friend: Heimdall. "Heimdall, I'm ready when you are,"

A golden current struck from the sky and pulled her up and she was sent flying through space until she arrived at Asgard within less than a minute. She was greeted by Heimdall, one of her closest friends and the Gatekeeper of Asgard. He had brown skin, golden eyes that matched his armour and he was at the centre round podium with the Bifrost Sword sheathed inside the very thin cylinder shaped trigger of the Bifrost.

"Hey, old friend," Thora greeted Heimdall.

"How is Vanaheim?" he asked.

"It is well-secured and peace has been spread just about through every Realm,"

"Good. Your father is waiting for you," Heimdall advised.

"Thank, Heimdall. Your friendship and helpfulness means so much to me than you know," Thora smiled at her old friend and she swung her hammer round and round until it pulled her off the ground. She flew across the ocean that the Bifrost Bridge stood on towards the giant golden kingdom of Asgard. She landed in the street where she was greeted by her mother.

Thora hugged her mother.

"How's Vanaheim?" she asked.

"Well secured. The remaining Marauders are being taken care of and I have come here to tell my father the good news whilst the others secure the remaining prisoners,"

"Good, darling," Frigga smiled with pride at her daughter. She kissed her forehead before Thora started walking towards the palace. She passed by the ginormous golden statue of her brother Thor.

She stopped for a moment and looked at it. "I wish you were here, brother. I miss you so much,"

She turned her attention back to the palace gates. She entered inside and went to her bedroom. She placed the hammer down and took off her cape. She then walked towards the training areas in the bottom grounds of Asgard that were surrounded by fast, flowing, ferocious waterfalls.

Odin was standing on the balcony where he was greeted by two crows who squawked to him giving him messages.

He noticed his daughter approaching him and came forward to greet fully hug her. The crow that was on his arm, fluttered away with his wings that were as black as white.

"Is Vanaheim secure?" Odin asked his daughter.

"Yep. As are Nornheim and Ria as Una has mentioned," Thora answered.

"For the first time since the Bifrost was destroyed, the Nine Realms are at peace. They're well reminded of our strength and you have earned their respect and my gratitude. I'm very proud of you.

"Thank you, father. It was an honor to help the Nine Realms. All I want is peace and happiness to all life in this universe just as much as you do,"

"You're just like your older brother: Thor. Giving your life to save others. He would be so honored to fight beside you if he had the chance. But I am glad that he has recently guided you in your past quest. Your mother told me all about him appearing to you in a vision again during your time on Earth,"

"Yes…I didn't expect it to happen a second time. It was all so strange but worthwhile,"

Odin noticed that his daughter was lost in deep thought about someone.

"Thora, I will not tolerate that confused and distracted heart of yours,"

"Excuse me?" she asked confused. "Father, this isn't about Jesse Foster,"

"Thora, he is human and mortal. Mortals are weak and they will not live. You'll be better served by someone else,"

"Father…Jesse isn't weak. He's special. He helped me so many times when I was banished to Midgard. He's smart, kind and…"

"And he will not be the right person you deserve to have in your life," Odin retorted gently looking her in the eyes.

He turned his head and changed the subject. "Now to business. The time has come for you to take the throne. Celebrate your victories. Join your warriors, your friends and your cousin in some great quality time like you had when you were younger. And please, my daughter pretend that you're enjoying yourself,"

Thora sighed knowing her father would never approve of her love for Jesse Foster.

"I shall prepare for the party tonight," she simply said before turning away and walking back to her room feeling her heart being torn two ways.

Odin heard how disappointed and upset she was. He sighed as he saw her walking away.

"You know you can't take love away,"

The voice of his brother spooked him that he turned round and saw him and Lyria aggravated at him with their arms crossed.

"Brother, you've got to stop acting like you're the one who can alter how Thora's life goes and who she marries. It's not fair for her,"

"Brother, that Jesse Foster is a mortal. He'd die way before Thora. And any children he might have with her may end up affecting our family. They might end up being mortal and powerless like him,"

"It's her decision," Orpheus ranted. "Not yours,"

"Besides Odin, you can't judge people by where they come from or what species they are. Now can you," Lyria stated with crossed eye brows. "Do you want Thora to be happy?"

"Of course I do," Odin answered.

"Then you should accept the person that she loves and may want to have a life with. Maybe if you got to know him, you might finally see that he's not the weak person you think he is,"

Una and Orpheus turned away and disappeared back into the walls of the palace.

Back inside, Thora stomped back to her room in anger. How could her father not accept her love for Jesse? Didn't he want her to be happy?

She took off her armour and changed into an Asgardian blue dress with silver details and jewellery. Her hair trailed down her back and she placed a silver flower clip in her hair. She took off Jesse's watch that he gave her and stared at it while it went tick, tock, tick, tock. A tear fell from her eye and landed on the glass face of the watch. She hoped he would never forget. She hoped that Erik had told him the words, she asked him to tell him so that he'd know that she loves him and that she would very soon come back. But how could she when her father disapproved of her love for him and the duties that she had for her kingdom? Her heart felt torn.

If only her brother was right here, he would have known what to do if he was in a similar problem like her. But he wasn't.

Thora placed the watch back round her wrist and walked out of her room lost in thought.

* * *

 **Oh dear, poor Thora. Her father doesn't accept her love for Jesse and she feels torn between him and her duties to Asgard?**

 **What will happen next? Best wait and find out. Hope college or school has been well for all of you so far**


	4. Celebration Night Jesse Foster

**A Celebration Night / Jesse Foster:**

The whole kingdom was echoing with music, dancing and sing that night. Thora sat at the table with Sif and Una (well dressed up like her), Fandral and Volstagg with his family.

They laughed and laughed for hours. Volstagg kept drinking ale whilst holding one of his daughters. After he drank his tenth one, he threw it over his shoulder and called out: "Another!"

Everyone laughed.

Soon Asgardians watched Fandrall and Una dancing. Thora smiled at seeing her cousin. But her thoughts were distracted again by the thought of Jesse Foster. She missed him and wished that she could be dancing right now with him. It would be great.

Sif noticed her sad face. "What's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"Oh, nothing, Sif," Thora whipped away the tears forming in her eyes. "I just need to walk alone for a while,"

She walked away from the crowd.

Una and Fandrall noticed and stopped dancing with one another. Volstagg noticed as well and stepped away from his family and joined his friends.

"What's wrong with her?" Volstagg. "I thought she'd be happy to celebrate with us,"

"There was a time when she'd celebrate for weeks with us," Sif lamented.

"She really misses that mortal: Jesse Foster," Una explained. "Her father doesn't approve of her love for him. My mother told me so when she was helping me getting dressed,"

"What kind of father does that?" Fandrall asked.

"One that sees mortals as nothing and weak," Una explained. "He just believes they're incapable of associating with Asgardian society just because they live for about 100 years,"

"Well there's gotta be something we can do to make Thora feel better," Volstagg told them.

"We should leave her alone," Sif said. "She needs time to herself to think about things,"

The others sighed in understanding.

Thora strolled through the crowd lost in thought. She came to a stone bridge over an Asgardian street.

Orpheus and Lyria well dressed up noticed her walking by and saw that she was upset.

"Are you alright?" Orpheus asked catching Thora's attention.

"Yes I'm fine," Thora lied. "I just wanted to be alone,"

"Thora, we know very well that something is wrong with you," Lyria stated not falling for her small lie.

Thora sighed and just said. "You're right, Aunt Lyria. Something is wrong with me,"

"I'm sorry your father doesn't accept that you love a mortal," Orpheus comforting placing a hand on her shoulder.

"It's not just that, uncle," Thora answered. "Although I love Jesse Foster, I still have duties I have to do for the sake of Asgard,"

"And leaving Asgard would make you feel that you're betraying it and neglecting it," Lyria realised.

"Yes," Thora lamented.

"I know what will make you better," Orpheus spoke.

Thora looked up to him. "What is it?"

"Come, I'll show you," Orpheus took her left hand before addressing his wife. "Darling, you can go enjoy the celebration with Una and the others whilst I help Thora,"

"Okay, darling," Lyria answered before kissing her husband.

Orpheus and Thora strolled away across the bridge whilst Lyria kept walking on to the dancing grotto.

* * *

It was daytime in London. The streets were crowded and cramped with loads of people walking about doing their own everyday things.

In a small café, a young man with black hair and brown eyes wore blue trousers, a white shirt with a black jacket. He was sipping tea and having a few cookies. But he kept looking a small sized crystal that gleamed as bright as stars.

He kept thinking about the Asgardian princess who had given it to him. He surely missed her terribly.

He had been told his father a while ago that he had a message to tell him from Thora. He was told that the reason she didn't come back as she'd promised two years ago was because the Bifrost was destroyed.

He was also told that it would be rebuilt with the strange Tesseract that Thora had reclaimed and it meant that they could see each other again. He just hoped it would be very soon.

"Jesse!" a female voice called.

"Darcy?" he asked as his intern came and sat opposite him. She had brown eyes, medium length dark hair and she was wearing glasses and woolly clothing.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. "I pretty much sure did tell you that I wanted to be alone thinking about…"

"You know who?" Darcy finished.

Jesse glared at his intern who was like a sister to him.

"Oh, sorry," Darcy awkwardly apologised. "Now to business. You know all that scientific equipment you don't look at any more?"

"Yeah," Jesse frowned his eyebrows at her.

"You might want to start looking at it again," Darcy explained pulling out a strange scientific device that was beeping rapidly.

Jesse took it and looked at it. "It's malfunctioning," he banged the device on its side on the table a few times.

"That's what I did," Darcy complained taking a bit out of one Jesse's cookies. "I thought you would do something a little more scientific,"

"I'm sure it's nothing," Jesse said handing it back to her.

"It doesn't look like nothing," Darcy talked back. "It kind of looks like the readings that your dad was rambling about,"

Still Jesse was unmoved.

"What you don't wanna check it out?"

"I'm not really in the mood,"

"Come on Jesse, you can't keeping mourning like that all the time," Darcy went at him. "It's time for you to get out there and find something interesting. Unless of course you can just get your dad concerned for you again," she walked out the café.

Jesse walked out as well and got in the front seat with his intern.

"And I hate you," he sarcastically said. "Just drive will you?"

"Alright, Mr. Bossy," Darcy went back and she turned the keys in their slot and the car went driving off.

They drove around some corners until they were driving across one of the many bridges in London that stretched over the River Thames.

"You need to take the next left!" a voice from the back seats burst out

Jesse gasped and he turned his head. He saw a man his age, with brown hair under a blue woolly hat, brown eyes and warm clothing.

"Who are you?" Jesse demanded.

"I'm Ian," Ian introduced himself.

"He's my intern," Darcy explained.

"Your intern?" Jesse asked. "Great, my intern has an intern,"

"Hello, Dr Foster," Ian said. "It's such a great honour to be working with you,"

"Right, I'm goanna have to call my dad," Jesse pulled out his Apple Phone and started pressing keys on it to text his dad.

"Take a right!" Ian instructed looking at the GPS that gave out map instructions using a yellow path to represent the trail.

Darcy did a tight right that the car's tyres outside screeched and they almost collided with a black car that beeped in anger at them.

"And a left" Ian instructed and they took a tight left through a thin street.

"I have totally mastered driving in London," Darcy complimented to herself.

"Yes, I'm sure you have," Jesse said to her taking the phone with a ring to his dad against his ear.

"Hi, Dad. It's me again. Where are you?" Jesse said on his phone. "I came here because you said you were onto something, and then you vanish," there was no reply.

He slumped it back on his knees in anger.

"Oh where is he?" he lamented. "How can it be so easy to lose him now?"


	5. A Strange Force

**Finding a Strange Force:**

The car parked itself inside a huge yard outside a warehouse. Jesse and Darcy got out the back seats.

"Come on. This is exciting!" Darcy cheered hoping to make Jesse feel happy but he still wasn't. "Look the intern is excited!" she motioned to Ian.

"Ian" Ian corrected her not wanting to be called 'The Intern' despite actually being one.

"Do you want the phase metre?" Darcy asked Jesse.

"No!" Jesse answered back slamming the door.

"Bring the phase meter," Darcy ordered Ian. "It's the toaster looking thing. She tossed him the car keys.

"I know what a phase meter is," Ian retorted leaning into the car.

Jesse was walking a bit still lost in his thoughts about Thora. He heard his phone ring again.

"How do I change the ringtone on this thing?" he asked as he pressed his device to his ear again.

"An astrophysicist with three degrees should be able to change her own ringtone," Darcy called through.

Jesse turned and saw his intern calling on the phone whilst Ian was walking besides her carrying the phase metre which was white with black side lines and square-shaped.

"Why are you calling me?" Jesse asked. "You do realise that we're right near each other,"

"I didn't want to shout. Intern says it's this way," Darcy spoke.

"Ian!" Ian shouted getting annoyed. "My name is Ian,"

"Shh!" Darcy shushed back in a loud tone.

"Darcy, just call Ian by his real name," Jesse said. "And stop talking on the phone when we're near each other please,"

He turned his phone off and placed it back in his pocket. Darcy did as well.

The three of them walked into the warehouse. There were crumbled, cracked and scrapped walls everywhere and there was metal bars supporting the glass panels and roof above.

They heard the flaps of pigeons behind them but then saw small, shady and sneaky shadows running behind hanging plastic folds.

"I am not getting stabbed in the name of science," Darcy said. "It's okay, we're Americans!" she called out to the running shadows whilst waving her hands.

"Darcy, is that supposed to make them like us?" Jesse asked his intern with a face that spelt out 'Really?"

They heard a voice from behind a corner that said, "They'll make it go away,"

"Shh," a young male voice said.

The voices of children came out from the corner.

"Oh, they're just kids," Jesse said feeling okay.

"Are you the police?" a young girl with black hair and brown eyes asked a bit terrified.

"No, we're scientists," Jesse assured. "Well I am,"

"Thanks," Darcy spoked effected.

"We just found it," one of the boys explained.

"Can you show us?" Jesse asked.

The kids looked at each other and they nodded.

"Follow us," the second boy said and the three adults followed the three children. They walked into another building right next to the warehouse which was much large and was bricked.

There was a van in the middle of the building. One of the boys came in front of it and placed his hand under a bend in the front metal railings. As he lifted it up, the lorry was mysterious levitating in mid-air.

Jesse gasped with surprise. He had never seen anything like it. The lorry then turned around in the air and its wheels were facing the celling while its top was facing the ground.

"That doesn't seem right," Darcy complimented.

"Is there anything us?" Jesse asked the kids.

"Yes, there is," the little girl said.

This time they went about a long round walkway leading upwards.

They all stopped when they were midway up and they leaned agaisn the railings. One of the boys dropped a bottle of juice and it fell down. But once it was near the bottom, it mysterious disappeared.

"Where'd it go?" Jesse wondered.

The girl kid pointing upwards and the three adults looked up and saw it had appeared again and the very top where light was coming in.

It fell down and disappeared at the bottom again. Then again. Then again. One of the boy kids caught the bottle.

"That's incredible!" Jesse said surprised. He saw a rusty old can nearby and picked it up. He leaned his hand over the railing and dropped it. It disappeared at the bottom. When they looked up to see if it would come again. It didn't.

"What happened?" Jesse asked confused.

"Sometimes they come back. Sometimes they don't," the girl kid explained.

Jesse heard beaming from the detector device that Darcy showed him. He spotted it attached to her belt.

"I wanna throw something!" Darcy spoke out. "Jesse give me your shoe,"

"Why would I give one of my shoes?" Jesse asked rhetorically taking the device from her belt.

He looked at it. As did Darcy.

"I haven't seen readings like this since….since..." he could bring himself to finish the sentence

So Darcy simply answered for him. "New Mexico?"

Jesse just simple sulked away in the hope that whatever strange thing was occurring here could lead him to Thora. As he walked away, he heard the kids as well as Darcy having fun throwing things.

The device started beeping rapidly as the recordings on its screen kept showing he was getting closer.

He used the rapid sounds as a guide to follow what was nearby. It led him to a corridor with stain coloured windows and old walls. The floors were covered with leaves and the wind was blowing inside.

He looked forwards and saw how dark it was at the end. He started tiptoeing across. The device beamed more and more fast than ever before and the wind started blowing behind him.

Just at that instant, the wind started pushing him towards the dark end. "Woah!" he cried as he felt unbalanced.

When he thought he was about the hit the dark wall, he suddenly went through an invisible barrier and he stopped moving.

He was right on the end of a stone path. He looked downwards and saw nothing but darkness. He looked around himself and didn't see anything but dark stone walls.

"Darcy!" he called out.

There was no call back.

He heard a mysterious noise that he couldn't quite make out.

He looked to the side and saw a gigantic square based and width column. Only there was an extremely thin gap between them and in the gap was something glowing that somehow sounded like it was moving.

He tiptoed forward and walked around the split up column once he was on the other side; he leaned his eyes in through the gap. Between the thin space of the column halves was a strange liquid like force of the darkest red he had ever seen. What was it?

He reached his hand forward inside. But suddenly the force gave out a screeching roared and absorbed itself into his hand out of the gap. The gap between the column closed and Jesse stumped back as his eyes widened at seeing his hand glowing red.

He then collapsed in mysterious exhaustion. All went black, blind and blurry.


	6. Jesse and Thora reunite

**Jesse and Thora reunite with each other:**

Orpheus and Thora strolled down the Bifrost Bridge towards the Gate where Heimdell.

"Thora, you should check in on Jesse while you still can. See how he is," Orpheus stated. "And if you just want to, go and see him,"

"Thanks, uncle. It means a lot," Thora said. "You've done so much for me, uncle. Even when I made big mistakes, you always convinced my father to let me redeem for them. For that I'm in your debt,"

"There's no need to be, Thora." Orpheus gently refused. "I'm just doing what any family member would do for another,"

"Well, you'd best get back to the celebration." Thora said. "Una and Fandrall are dancing away like mad and going smoochy all the time,"

"Yep, I'd best get back to that," Orpheus kind of felt disgusted by his daughter and Fandrall's constant kissing. "I'll tell your father, you're with your people to cover for you,"

"Thank you, uncle," Orpheus started walking back the way he came whilst Thora totted inside the gate where Heimdall was standing at the control which was altered by the Bifrost Sword that acted like a lever.

"You're late," he detected her.

"Merriment can sometimes be a heavier burden than battle," Thora greeted.

"Then you're doing one of them incorrectly," Heimdall hinted.

Thora chuckled as she walked around him on his podium. "Perhaps," she walked to the front where a semi-circle with his diameter facing downwards was an opening showing a magnificent view of space and its stars.

"How far the stars?" she asked.

"Still shining. From here I can see nine realms and ten trillion souls,"

Heimdall lifted the sword up a bit and slumped it back in its full place. The round Gate's top moved 90 degrees forward allowing them seeing a clearer view of space.

"Do you remember what I told you of the Convergence?" Heimdall asked.

"Yes, you did old friend," Thora answered. "The alignment of the worlds. It approaches doesn't it?"

"The universe hasn't seen this marvel since before my watch began," Heimdall stated stepping off his podium and taking his place beside her. "Few can sense it. Even fewer can see it. But while its effects can be dangerous. It is truly beautiful," he gazed at space outside with his beaming golden eyes.

"I see nothing," Thora said wishing she could the beauty of things from so far away like Heimdall could.

"Or perhaps that is not the handsome man you seek," Heimdall hinted referring to Jesse.

"How is he?" Thora asked.

"He's quite clever, your mortal love. I still him caring a token you left him a long while ago,"

Thora remembered the crystal she gave him as a thank you gift for all the things he'd done for her when she was banished to Midgard.

"I still have the token he left me," she said sadly holding up her wrist with his watch on.

"He doesn't know he's clever yet," Heimdall went on. "But he is studying the Convergence as well. Even…" he stopped with a quick pause.

"What is it?" Thora asked sensing fear in her friend.

Heimdall walked forward to try and see Jesse but couldn't. "I can't see him,"

"What do you mean you can't see him?"

"I don't know, he's just disappeared," he answered.

"Something's wrong," Thora gave out petrified with fear. "I'm going to Earth,"

"What? Do you realise what your father will do if you go to Earth?"

"I don't care what he said. I love Jesse and I'm going to help him if something is wrong," she twisted her head towards the entrance and held out her hand.

Back in her room, Mjolnir came flying out above the sky. People including Orpheus, Lyria, Una and the others heard its whirling noise and looked up.

The hammer flew to the Bifrost Bridge and into Thora's grasp and the moment it did, she transformed from her blue dress into her armour.

"Heimdall, please open the gate,"

Heimdall walked to his post and twisted the sword in its leverage causing the metal ring at the front to starting spinning round and round and round.

Thora walked in front of it and saw the current laid out before her. She took a deep breath and jumped in.

* * *

Jesse felt himself being lifted in the air whilst being surrounding by strange red clouds and colour.

He felt mysterious energy flowing into his body and it made him holding his arms out. He exhaled and all was black, blind and blurry again.

His eyes flickered slowly open as he felt his mind coming back into consciousness. He realised he was lying on the stone ground in the warehouse again. She slowly and gruntly stood up on his weak and tired legs still feeling shocked but he didn't realised had happened.

He stepped out of the warehouse and what a surprised awaited him outside. In the car space, when he, Darcy and Ian parked, police cars were everywhere. As he jogged out, thunder from above rumbled above him as it had a grumbly tummy.

"Jesse!" Darcy called as she ran towards him. "Where the hell were you?"

"Tell me you didn't call the police!" Jesse asked in exasperation.

"What was I supposed to do?" Darcy retorted.

"Not call the police!" Jesse retorted back.

"I was freaking out!" Darcy went back at him.

"Don't you seeing what happens when you called the police?" Jesse asked rhetorically. "You call the cops, they call the Feds. Next thing you know, we have S.H.I.E.L.D crawling all over. 'Area 51-ing the place,"

"Jesse…" Darcy attempted to talk.

"We had a stable gravitation anomaly. We had unimpeded access. Our only competition was ten years old!"

"Jesse! You were gone for five hours," Darcy spoke out.

"What?" Jesse asked confused. "How could I have been gone for five hours?

They noticed it was raining all around them as the sky was crying with fast flowing tears. What made them questionable was that the raindrops were touching them. There was a circle around them protecting them from the raindrops.

Jesse's eyes just then caught the sight of Thora. She was standing near old, large metal cargo crates with her blowing about and her red cape blowing with it. His mouth gaped.

He handed the device back to Darcy and walked towards her. The moment he was away from, the protective circle disappeared and Darcy became soaked. "Typical," she said drenched already.

Thora walked towards him as well.

They stopped walked as they were right in front of each other. Jesse poked her a bit.

"Um what was that for?" she asked.

"Just making sure you're real," Jesse answered.

"I am real. Jesse, it's me," Thora assured.

Jesse leaned forward. As did Thora. They shared a big hug.

"I've missed you so much," Thora said in tears.

"And I you," Jesse said as well.

"I'm so sorry," Thora cried a bit after their embrace ended.

"No, it's not your fault," Jesse assured. "My dad told me everything you told him and I finally understood,"

"But still I should have come to you,"

"You're here now, that's all that matter,"

"I'm so glad you've never forgot me,"

"I would never forget you, Thora,"

"I wouldn't forget you either,"

"Jesse, where were you?"

"I was right here,"

"No, I mean. Heimdall didn't see you on Earth,"

"See me? What do you…"

"Hey!" Darcy's voice cut as she ran to them with a coat over her head so she could receive invisible shelter from the storm. "Is this you?" she asked Thora.

"Oh, yes it is, sorry," Thora looked at the sky and the rain from all around them disappeared.

"Uh, Darcy could you please leave us? We're having a moment," Jesse asked.

"Umm sorry to say this but I'm pretty sure we are getting arrested," Darcy awkwardly stated.

"Oh, my. Hold that thought," Jesse jogged off to deal with the police hoping he would be back to talking to Thora a bit later.

"Oh, look at you still muscly and beautiful," Darcy said touching her armour which Thora didn't seem to mind. "How's space?"

"Space is fine, Darcy," Thora answered. "I couldn't help but here you say to Jesse that he was gone for five hours?"

"Yep, he was. We were investigating this thing that had been occurring here but then Jesse walked off and was gone for ages,"

Thora wondered what Darcy meant.

"Strange thing? What sort of strange thing?"

"It's hard to explain," Darcy went on.

Meanwhile Jesse jogged to the Head of the police to deal things with him. "Excuse me?"

"Are you Jesse Foster?"

"Yes,"

"Do you know this man?" the police head pointed to Ian leaning against the side of the car whilst his pockets and clothes were being searched through by another police man.

"He's my intern. My intern's intern," Jesse answered.

"This is private property and you're trespassing, the lot of you," the Head warned. "You'll have to come with me,"

The policeman gripped Jesse's forearms but the moment, a huge ruby burst of energy beamed out Jesse's forearm and it spread over the area knocking everyone down and destroying the glass on the windows.

Darcy was shielded by Thora during the impact.

Jesse fell on his back in exhaustion.

"Jesse!" Thora called out rushing to his side. "Jesse!"

"Thora? What happened to me?" Jesse asked being helped up by Thora.

"Are you alright?" Thora asked worried for him.

"I think so. I don't what just happened,"

A police officer came forward and gave out demands. "Place your hands on your heads. Step back,"

"This man is unwell," Thora retorted. "He needs help!"

"He's dangerous," the police retorted.

"So am I," Thora warned.

The police man started calling through his walkie-talkie strapped to the front of his yellow police jacket. "Requesting armed response officers to scene,"

Thora looked at Jesse, "Put your arms round me,"

"What? Why?"

"Please do it, Jesse," Thora pleaded.

"Okay," Jesse wrapped his left arm round her waist and his right one round her left shoulder. Thora placed her left one round his shoulder. She looked up at the sky and just as strange scribbles appeared on the ground in a circle right where Jesse and Thora were standing, a golden current streamed on the crowd and pulled them up into space.


	7. Jesse contains the Aether

**Jesse contains the Aether:**

Jesse and Thora were flying through space seeing billions of stars everywhere, their flying journey ended once they were inside the Bifrost Gate.

"Woah, that was amazing!" Jesse cheered. "We've got to do that again," he noticed Heimdall on his podium with the Bifrost Sword. "Hi,"

"Welcome to Asgard," Heimdall greeted.

"Jesse, this is Heimdall, the Gatekeeper and one of my closest friends," Thora introduced.

"Nice to meet you Jesse Foster," Heimdell held out his hand and Jesse shock it.

They then heard voices coming from outside. They turned and saw Una, Sif, Volstagg, Fandrall, Orpheus and Lyria.

"Thora!" Una called. "We saw your hammer flying over to the Bridge. We were worried you were goanna run away,"

"Una, I had to go and see Jesse. But I'm here now, I would never run away!"

"As long as you're safe, that's what matters," Una replied happily.

"So Thora, what's bring lover boy here?" Sif asked.

"Yeah, Thora. Not to be rude to Jesse or anything but what business does he have here?" Fandrall questioned as well. "No offense or anything Mr. Jesse Foster,"

"None taken," Jesse assured.

"Something is wrong with him. Something is inside him and I've bought him here because I'm goanna help him,"

"Thora, do you know what your dad will do when he finds out you bought Jesse here?" Lyria asked rhetorically.

"I didn't have a choice, Auntie," Thora answered.

"Mum, whatever reason Thora bought Jesse here, we have to help him," Una defended. "Just like you and dad said, Odin can't decide who she likes,"

"Thank you," Thora said. Seeing that Jesse had no clue who her aunt and uncle were, she decided to introduce them. "Jesse, this is my uncle Orpheus and my aunt: Lyria,"

"It's an honour to meet you, Jesse Foster," Orpheus greeted shaking his hand.

"You are one extraordinary Midgardian," Lyria greeted.

"Well, now that Jesse now knows everyone is here," Thora said. "We must get him to the Healing Centre so we can find out what's wrong with him,"

"Thora, as much as we want to help you find out what's wrong with Jesse, the four of us need to handle the remaining Marauders and place them in the dungeons," Volstagg regretfully said gesturing to himself, Fandrall, Una and Sif.

"That is perfectly fine," Thora answered. She turned to her aunt and uncle. "I need to two to cover for me whilst I take Jesse to the Healing Centre. If my dad asks where I am, just tell him, I'm in the gardens,"

"You got it, Thora," Orpheus said.

* * *

Jesse taken to the Healing Centre on the small islands just off the main city. By the time they got there, it was daytime. There in the building, he was laid on a table four bendy stands stood at each corner. They sent fives lines of energy opposite to each other. The healers circled around them and started using their Asgardian powers to made folds and images of Jesse with the energy.

"What's that?" Jesse asked as he noticed one the healers making some sort of small energy wheel that she could insert her fingers into.

"Be still," the healer ordered softly.

"This isn't of Earth, what is it?" Thora asked one of the healers who wasn't working on the chamber.

"We do not know," the healer answered sadly. "But he will not survive the amount of energy surging within him.

"What?" Thora quietly asked shocked. The healer just tattled away whilst Thora looked at Jesse with worry.

"That's a quantum field generator, isn't it?" Jesse asked as he saw more of the energy beside him making images of his moving body above him.

"It's a soul forge," the same healer he asked before spinning with more insert finger wheelers being made on the side.

"Does a soul forge transfer molecular energy from one place to another?" Jesse asked.

The healer stopped what she was doing and stared at him impressed. "Yes,"

Jesse turned his head to where Thora was standing and whispered over to her. "Quantum filed generator,"

Thora smiled at his intelligence.

But their smiling moment was interrupted by Odin near a corridor arch. "My words are mere noises to you that you ignore them completely?" Thora saw Orpheus and Lyria with regret on their faces as he couldn't cover for her.

"He is ill," Thora retorting standing up for her actions.

"He is mortal," Odin retorted back softly eyeing the healers to stop what they were doing. The energy given off by the stands opposite to each other disappeared; as did the energy image of Jesse above him. "Illness is their defining trait,"

"I've bought him here because I'm going to help him," Thora stated.

"He does not belong here in Asgard or near you any more than a goat belongs at a banquet table,"

Jesse sat up insulted and angered at Odin though he didn't know his name.

"Did he just…Who in all insultments do you think you are?" he demanded.

"I am Odin, King of Asgard. Protector of the Nine Realms,"

"Oh," Jesse berated himself for acting disrespectful. "Well, I'm…"

"I know very well who you are, Jesse Foster. The mortal who my daughter has taken an unacceptable liking to,"

Jesse was surprised. They hadn't meant yet he knew his name.

"Did you tell your dad about me?" he asked Thora.

But Thora didn't answered and changed to the most important subject of the matter that was upon them. "Something is within him, Father. Something I have not seen," she attempted to explain to her dad.

"Her world has its healers. They're called 'doctors' Let them deal with it," Odin retorted. "Guards, take that mortal back to Midgard!" he ordered and two guards came marching into the room.

They attempted to grab Jesse and pull him off the healer bed.

"No, no, no you can't…." Thora attempted to warn them but the guards touched Jesse and a red bang of energy burst out of his arm and knocked them back. Everyone flinched. "Touch him," Thora finished coming to Jesse's side when he fell back in pain. "Jesse, are you alright?" she took his left hand.

Jesse weakly nodded.

Odin went to his other side and spread his right fingers over his left arm. In Jesse's veins, he saw dark ruby lines of energy. "That's impossible," he gaped bewildered.

"The infection….it's….defending him," the healer explained.

"No," Odin corrected.

Thora knew the actual answer "It's defending itself,"

"Come with me," Odin said to Jesse and Thora. Jesse weakly sat himself up, turned round and stood up on the floor. He and Thora took each other's hands and they followed Odin.

The short walk took them to the Asgardian Palace. Jesse adored it and it earned a smile from Thora. But Odin glared at Jesse and he stopped what he was doing. They went inside a small room where there was a magical model of the tree of the Nine Realm: Yggdrasil. The model included nine swirling circles of different colours that represented the nine worlds.

"There are relics that pre-date the universe itself," Odin began. "What lies within him appears to be one of them. The Nine Realms are not eternal. They had a dawn as they will have a dusk," he opened a book revealing the history of the Universe. "But before that dawn, the dark forces, the Dark Elves, reigned absolute and unchallenged," he turned a page revealing the history of the Dark Elves as well as pictures of them.

"Born of eternal light, the Dark Elves come to steal away the light," Thora read the first sentence out. She remembered this story. "I remember this was the story you told me and Loki when we were children,"

"Their leader Malekith made a weapon out of that darkness and it was called the Aether," Odin went on. "While the other relics often appear as stones, the Aether is fluid and ever-changing. It changes matter into dark matter. It seeks out host bodies drawing strength from their life-force,"

Jesse gulped at hearing why the Aether had sucked itself inside him.

"Malekith sought to use the Aether's power to return the universe to one of darkness," Odin showed them a page of Malekith using the Aether's power to turn all the Nine Realms and the Sun completely dark as night. He went on to finish the tale. "But after eternities of bloodshed, my father Bor finally triumphed ushering in a peace that lasted thousands of years,"

"What happened?" Jesse questioned.

"He killed them all," Odin answered.

"Are you certain?" Thora asked. "When you told that story when I was a child, you said that the Aether was no more and yet here it is in Jesse. Don't you think that perhaps Malekith is still alive?"

"Thora, the Dark Elves are dead," Odin stated seriously.

"King Odin, does your book happen to mention how to get the Aether out of me?" Jesse asked cutting not wanting to see his love and her father quarrel.

"No. It does not," Odin answered shutting the book and moving out of the room.


	8. Some time in Asgard - Jesse meets Frigga

**Some nice time in Asgard – Jesse introduced to Frigga: **

Jesse and Thora just stood there afraid for what would happen to him. "I'm sorry, Jesse," Thora said sadly. "But I know what will make you better. About a nice walk around Asgard?"

"I would love that,"

"But first we need to get you into some Asgardian clothes,"

"I can help you there," a voice said behind them. It was Orpheus. "I've got plenty of spare clothes that you can use,"

"That's very kind of you, Orpheus. But I couldn't," Jesse gently refused.

"No, it's perfectly fine. I insist," Orpheus answered.

They took Jesse to Orpheus and Lyria's room and Orpheus started finding the right size for him.

They finally found a nice brown and gold tunic for him. Jesse loved it.

Jesse thanked Orpheus for his kindness.

He and Thora then started having a nice walk around the gardens and how beautiful Jesse said they were. But he also said that their beauty could not outshine Thora's.

The two started dancing around the gardens having fun with one another. It was so romantic and magical.

What they didn't realise that Odin was looking at the two from his balcony, he still did not approve of his daughter loving a mortal. He looked towards the giant statue of his son Thor that could be seen standing on the palace grounds. "Thor, I'm lost. Jesse is a mortal. How can I just let him be with Thora?"

"Odin,"

Odin turned and saw Frigga walking up to him.

"I was seeking council from Thor,"

"Did he help?"

"No. He's silent as that statue. If he were alive and here…"

"Oh, Odin. You always want people to follow the ways that you think are right. Thora does not,"

"How do you know that?"

"I can see them down there just as easily as you can," Frigga said. "Get to know Jesse and maybe you might like him,"

She then walked away leaving Odin to think about things.

* * *

Down below, Thora and Jesse had finished dancing in the garden. "So how about I show you around Asgard?" Thora offered.

"That would be great thanks," Jesse answered.

They started walking out of the gardens when Thora saw that Jesse seemed lost in thought.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Yes, I am,"

"Jesse, you're a very bad liar. Please tell me,"

"I'm afraid that I might hurt someone. What if I hurt you?"

"Jesse. You could never hurt me. You never have and you never will," Thora assured.

* * *

Una, her love and their friends were walking down the Bifrost Bridge taking loads of Marauders now prisoners of Asgard. They took them into the palace and went deep down to the dungeons. Una and Fandrall in front with their armour on lead the way. They strolled down a corridor that had the cells on the sides. The cells consisted of plain, white squared rooms with hologram with one of the walls being a hologram like screen.

They came to the empty cells and the hologram doorways opened. "In your go," Una ordered the biggest Marauder pointing her sword at him. It went inside growing at her whilst passing by. Five other Marauders went inside with him.

They took the remaining ones to more empty cells until there were no more left to imprison.

"Well that takes care of that," Fandrall said.

He noticed his girlfriend was staring at the cell with the biggest Marauder. The Marauder was staring and growling back at her. Fandrall walked forward, wrapped his hand around her shoulder and gently pulled her away.

"Is everything alright, Una? You looked concerned,"

"It's just that Marauder. He looks way bigger and different than the others,"

"Well obviously he's just an outsider of his species,"

"I don't know, Fandrall. Something doesn't seem right,"

They were walking on until they saw Loki in his cell. Una's aunt Frigga's hologram image of herself disappearing from him. Loki noticed them and walked very slowly to them.

"Come to see me one last time you two before I rot away in this dungeon?" he asked sarcastically.

"Why in the world would we want to you?" Una asked rhetorically. "It's you who wants to see us. And besides we were just passing by,"

She and Fandrall continued walking on when Loki started talking again. "You know that I won't stay in this dungeon for long,"

"Oh, I think you will," Una answered stepping up to face him through the see-through barrier. "This is what you get for hurting innocent people and betraying your own family. As well as your mother, Thora was the most affected,"

"How could Thora ever be effected?"

"You were the best brother she could have until you betrayed her love and trust for you when you killed her, attacked me and the others and threatened Earth,"

"I did that to be a king,"

"A king doesn't betray his loved ones for power,"

"Don't you dare tell me how to act, Una," Loki threatened. "Or you'll be the first person I'll kill once I get out of this cell!"

"Stop speaking to her," Fandrall sneered stepping besides Una. "Una's words are wise and true. You ever threaten her again and I will kill you,"

"Farwell, Loki," Una said, and she and Fandrall walked out of the prison. When they came to the main corridors, they saw Frigga standing awaiting them.

"I take it all the Marauders are secure?"

"That is true, Aunt Frigga," Una answered with a smile.

"Come walk with me," Frigga offered to her niece and Fandrall. The three walked outside in the beautiful sunshine.

As they did, Una noticed that Frigga was saddened with her eyes weary and her face looking down.

"Aunt Frigga, I am very sorry about how Loki's betrayal has affected you," Una apologised.

"Una, it is not your fault,"

"I know but still I should feel sorry for you,"

Frigga placed a hand on her niece's shoulder and she smiled back.

They came to a balcony and they saw Jesse and Thora below walking together.

"Don't they look so happy together?" Fandrall observed.

"They surely do. Just like us two," Una answered.

"I do wish Odin would accept their love," Frigga said.

"Yeah, me too, your majesty," Fandrall agreed. "Why can't he?"

"Because he doesn't know mortals for what they truly are besides their lifespan and some facts about their world," Frigga answered. "I just hope he takes my word of advice and gets to know Jesse at least,"

"You know Aunt Frigga, you should go and introduce yourself to Jesse," Una suggested. "He's met everyone in our family except you,"

"You know I think I will," Frigga agreed. "Enjoy yourselves,"

She went away.

* * *

"When you came to me, you asked me: where I was? What did you mean?" Jesse asked.

"Heimdall said he couldn't see you," Thora explained.

"What do you mean?"

"He didn't see you on Earth," Thora answered. "You must have been there and not there at the same time,"

"I'm confused,"

"Jesse, there's something you should know," Thora started as they stopped walking and Jesse went round to face Thora whilst they were leaning against a stone rail overlooking one of Asgard's most beautiful lakes, "Every 5,000 years, the Nine Realms form into an alliance with each other much like your planets orbit the Sun and come into alignment with one another. We call this the Convergence," Thora explained as she placed her hand against Jesse's and they aligned them perfectly. "And when that happens, the barriers between the worlds become blurred creating portals. It's obvious you found one of those points and you were taken to the place where the Aether was,"

"Yes, I must have. The last thing I remember before I found the Aether was getting sucked forward through some kind of barrier and then I found myself where it was. Then once I fell unconscious from the Aether, I found myself back on Earth,"

"It was a good thing that portal you were through was still open," Thora went on. "When the worlds pass out of alignment, then the connection is lost," their hands came out of perfect alignment with each other and they held each other's. .

They leaned forward and kissed each other.

"I love the way you explain things," Jesse said.

"I will find a way to save you, Jesse," Thora promised.

"But what about what your father said?"

"My father doesn't know everything,"

"Don't let him hear you say that," a voice cut in from behind them.

The two turned and saw Frigga stepping towards them with a smile on her face.

"Jesse, this Frigga, Queen of Asgard. My mother,"

"Your majesty," Jesse bowed.

"No need to bow," Frigga said. "Anyone who is nice and sweet to my daughter is a friend of mine,"

Jesse leaned his head up and smiled at the Queen. Amazing how she like him already.

"Come, please tell me about how you met," Frigga asked as they decided to talk altogether.

* * *

 **Sorry for taking long. It's just because I have mock exams in November so I had to get started on revising. I can still update but I can only type chapters for a bit each school. I have to focus on revising.**


	9. Attack of the Dark Elves

**Attack of the Dark Elves:**

Frigga enjoyed the story of her daughter and Jesse's meeting and was quite surprised at how things turned out for them.

"Jesse, I must thank you for what you did for my daughter,"

"It was no problem at all, your majesty," Jesse answered.

"I wish my husband was grateful to you and wasn't so hateful of you," Frigga said. "I have tried to convince him to get to know you at least, but I doubt it worked,"

"It's okay, your majesty…I…I mean Frigga," Jesse corrected. "If he wants to hate me, then he can. Not everybody has to like other people even they do try to be good to them"

"That's right, Jesse," Frigga said. "Nobody likes that at all. I for one admire you for your kindness and resilience,"

"That's very kind of you,"

Thora smiled a lot seeing how her love and Frigga were becoming friends so fast.

* * *

In the gardens, Fandrall and Una were dancing again to their hearts content. "Isn't this a nice way to spend an afternoon?" Fandrall asked as lifted Una by her waist into the air.

"It is," she agreed with him as he lifted her back down on her feet. "This is such a way to spend time together ever since the War has ended. I just hope it can last forever,"

"Well I for am sure…"

Fandrall's sentence was cut off by the sound of a ringing alarm.

"What's going on?" Una asked him.

"I don't know," he answered quickly.

"Prisoners escaping! Prisoners escaping!" they heard a guard shouting.

"It's the dungeons. Prisoners are escaping!" Una realised.

She and Fandrall dashed out of the gardens and into the palace. They grabbed their weapons and rushed down below with the others.

* * *

Thora, Frigga and Jesse were still enjoying talking together when they heard the alarm from far away in the lower sections of Asgard.

"The dungeons," Frigga said knowing what that alarm meant.

"Loki," Thora said thinking her brother was trying to escaping.

"Go. I will look after Jesse,"

Thora turned to her mother and love. Jesse nodded back at her assuring her that everything would be fine.

Thora ran up some stone stairs and the wind in her face blew of her cloak revealing her armour again. She jumped up and Mjolnir flew by catching her hand by its handle and it pulled her towards the palace.

* * *

Una led her boyfriend, Volstagg and some guards down to the dungeons where they saw Marauders escaping and breaking other prisoners out. Una saw that the biggest one she was concerned was breaking every prisoner out. "I knew was wrong about that Marauder," she said.

"I should have listened to you," Fandrall answered with regret.

"Don't be, either way it would have happened,"

They all charged into the battle. Una charged with a battle cry at the creature. It roared at her and tried to hit her. But she dodged it and slashed at leg. It cried out in pain. Before Una could attack again, it slammed her into the wall and made a run for it. The others were distracted with taking care of the other ones that it made it out without being noticed.

Una got herself back up and made a run after it. "Take care of the prisoners. I'm going after the big one!"

"Be careful!" Volstagg called after her.

He and Fandrall kept fighting on the escaping prisoners. However they were outnumbered.

A large group of escapees attempted to run down the corridor and up the stairs when Thora landed in front of them. "Return to your cells and no further harm will come to you. You have my word,"

She was punched in the face but not bruised by a prisoner. She grabbed it by its neck and spoke out. "Very well, you don't have my word," she and the boys fought against the escapees until they were down.

* * *

Meanwhile Frigga took Jesse into the palace where they saw Odin with his brother, Lyria and some soldiers.

"Frigga," he saw her and he and his brother and sister in law walked to her and Jesse. "Go!" Odin commanded the soldiers before addressing his wife again. "Scurvage. You've nothing to fear,"

"You've never been a very good liar," Frigga answered back.

"Take Jesse to your chambers. I'll come to you when it's safe,"

"Let me go with her, brother," Orpheus told his brother. "She will need help protecting Jesse,"

"Okay, brother," Odin answered accepting her brother's decision.

"Take care," Lyria said to her husband kissing her check. "I'll go and assist our daughter," she walked off with a sword to try and find her daughter.

"Take care, Odin," Frigga said to her husband.

"Despite all that I've survived, my queen still worries over me," Odin said sarcastically placing an old hand on his queen's check.

"It's only because she's worried over you that you have survived," Orpheus stated to her brother.

"Take care brother," Odin said to his younger brother and he walked off leading his soldiers away.

* * *

Frigga and Orpheus led Jesse down a corridor towards Frigga's chambers. They took swords from some soldiers.

"Now I need you to do everything we say, Jesse. No questions," Frigga instructed.

"Yes, Frigga," Jesse answered.

"Don't worry, we'll protect you," Orpheus assured placing a hand on Jesse's shoulder.

* * *

Una was running through the corridors of the palace searching for the stranger Marauder which she actually was thinking was one but was actually disguised as one.

She stopped in her tracks when she heard screaming. She rushed towards the source of the scream but saw nothing but dead soldiers all choked to death. She suddenly noticed that the door to the room they were guarding was opened. She ran inside and saw the big prisoner walking towards a strange spinning device that was creating a gold ball of energy around it. It was the device that created the force field of energy around the palace. She charged forward and before the creature could destroy it, she leaped up like an overgrown frog and stabbed it. However it heard her cry and moved aside though her sword landed in between its left neck side and side shoulder blade.

The creature started shaking about to shake her off and it managed to. She landed on her back so painfully, she couldn't get up straight away.

The creature focused back on its attention with Una's sword still sticking out its shoulder and smashed the energy ball destroying the force filed that protected the palace.

* * *

Thora, Fandrall and Volstagg were busying finishing off the last of the escapees when there was a large thud above their heads. Dust from the ceiling fell on their faces they felt the room vibrate a bit.

"Oh no," Thora realised.

"We have to head upstairs!" Fandrall said.

"We must!" Volstagg agreed.

"Let's go," Thora called. The three along with some soldiers ran upstairs.

The savage escapee turned its attention on Una and roared at her. It tried to smash at her but she dodged his attack getting back on her feet. The creature kept attempting to punch but she did a giant flip in the air and pulled her sword out of its shoulder.

She attempted to stab it again but it was too fast. It hit her and she went rolling across the ground again. Her sword clattered on the ground out of her grasp. The renegade monster picked up the sword and leaped up in the air to kill Una with her own blade when Lyria appeared out of nowhere with an Asgardian shield and shielded her daughter. She used her round, indestructible weapon to bang the creature's head but it was too strong to be taken down so easily.

Una got up and joined her mother. Lyria saw her daughter running up to assist her. She bent down on her knees placing her shield over her head and once Una did a jump onto it, she pushed her shield upwards to give Una a boost.

She punched the creature in the face and it fell back dropping her sword.

She landed on her feet and she and her mother walked forward to see if the creature was unconscious. Una picked up her sword and poked it a bit.

For a few seconds, it didn't move. Within the jolt of a second, it woke up and rampaged out of the room.

The mother and daughter made a run after it again. But a while later, they lost sight of it.

* * *

Frigga, Orpheus and Jesse were in Frigga's chambers. Their silence was ended by the golden doors opening revealing a white elf with light blues eyes, white hair in a braided-pony tail and black armour.

Jesse stood back in fear. Frigga and Orpheus held their swords firm in their hands to protect him. Frigga walked round the medium-sized hexagon shaped pool whilst Orpheus remained by Jesse's side.

"Stay down creature," Frigga warned. "And you may still survive this,"

"I have survived worse, women," the elf-creature answered back.

"Who are you?" Frigga demanded.

"I am Malekith and I will have what is mine," Malekith addressed himself. Frigga and Orpheus were shocked. All this time, Malekith who was thought to be dead had been alive all this time. He had come for the Aether inside Jesse.

"Not on my watch," Frigga retorted. She slashed at Malekith but he dodged her attack and unravelled his short curvy sword but Frigga knocked it out of his hands. They fought went on until Frigga had her blade against Malekith's neck. Malekith's face was firm and his eyes turned to the side.

Orpheus suddenly saw a huge creature which was the creature his daughter had arrested earlier.

"Frigga, look out!" he called.

Frigga heard his warning and tried to lash at the creature which in fact a lieutenant of Malekith but he caught her wrist and grabbed her by the neck and lifted her up off her feet. Malekith was released from her grasp and he stalked towards Orpheus and Jesse.

Orpheus stepped down from Jesse's side with his sword.

"Get out of my way, Asgardian," Malekith ordered.

"Never. You try and touch a finger on that boy and you die"

"I won't be dead if you're dead first,"

Orpheus attacked and sliced at Malekith. He grabbed his sword from the floor and fought back at the Asgardian. Their duel went on for a while before Orpheus's blade slashed at Malekith's face cutting out his eye and he pinned Malekith down with his foot and kicked his sword out of his hand.

"I told you, you'd be dead if you touched a finger on that boy,"

"But I told you, you'd already to be dead,"

Malekith with a free hand suddenly shoved a hidden sword from his black robes and stabbed Orpheus in the chest.

"No!" Frigga cried at seeing her brother in law be killed. Orpheus fell to the floor. Jesse gasp back in shock.

Malekith got back on his feet and walked slowly towards Jesse. "You have taken something boy. Give it back," he had Jesse cornered and when he attempted to touch him, Jesse disappeared. It was actually a hologram of the real Jesse conjured by Frigga.


	10. Painful Losses

**Painful Losses:**

Thora, Volstagg and Fandrall came to the Hall where they saw loads of dead creatures who they recognised as Dark Elves.

"I don't understand, I thought they were all dead," Thora said in shock.

"Unfortunately they survived," Volstagg said.

"But why are they here?" Fandrall asked.

"They're here for the Aether…Jesse," Thora spoke out in fear. "I've got to get to him, he's with my mother. They might be in her chambers,"

They all ran towards her mother's chambers. However Thora's determination to get there made her run faster.

She ran into the chambers when she suddenly saw her mother being held captive by Malekith and his lieutenant who her people thought was a Marauder kept stabbed in the side.

"No!" she screamed in anger. She shot lighting with her hammer at Malekith's face burning its right side. His lieutenant grabbed him from under his arms and pulled him to the balcony to get him to safety.

Thora leaped over the pool and threw her hammer at the escaping Dark Elves knocking them over. She reached the balcony and saw a thin ship with a sharp back engine at pointy bottom flying off. She knew that those Dark Elves were inside it. She summoned it and did a swinging throw at it in anger.

Before Mjolnir could hit its escaping target, it disappeared.

Thora grunted in anger. But it turned to pain and tears as she turned back round to her dead mother. She stumbled back more when she saw her uncle Orpheus dead as well (most certainly killed by those dark elves).

Odin entered the room as did Una, Lyria, Volstagg and Fandrall. They all gaped at seeing Orpheus and Lyria dead on the floor.

The real Jesse came out from behind some columns and curtains in the room and gasped in shocked at seeing Frigga and Orpheus dead. He placed his hands over his gaped face and kneeled down in guilt feeling responsible for their deaths. They had died trying to protect him.

Odin kneeled beside his dead wife and cradled her in his arms. Lyria and Una cried as they kneeled beside Orpheus's dead body. Fandrall kneeled beside Una and hugged her grieving a few tears for the father of his girlfriend.

Thora walked down and kneeled beside her mother hugging her father. She then went to Una and Lyria and hugged them as well.

She saw Jesse kneeling down in guilt whilst tearing his eyes a bit. He may had only met them today but they had displayed great kindness to him.

He stood up and went to embrace Thora. As they did, Jesse whispered in her ear. "I'm so sorry, Thora. It's all my fault, your mother and uncle are dead,"

"No, it's not,"

* * *

Later that night, the dead bodies of Frigga and Orpheus were placing in boats. Their bodies were on a long boat bed, they had blankets that went up to their chests, flowers were adorned around them and they had swords laid up on their chests as signs that they fought protecting their home.

Odin was at the front with some soldiers overlooking the boats with his dead wife and son sailing away towards the waterfall that fell into space.

Thora, Jesse, Una and Lyria with Fandrall, Volstagg and Sif near him grieving tears. Jesse held Thora's hands and Thora's free one held Una's. Una also held onto her mother's hand and Lyria's free hand was linked with Fandrall's.

Two soldiers lit their arrows on fire and fired them at the sailing boats. They lit on fire burning away the corpses of Frigga and Orpheus.

More sailing boats drifting far behind them with dead corpses of dead Asgardian soldiers were lit up as well.

The two boats in the lead came to the edge of the waterfall. Odin banged Gungnir on the ground and the boats magically sailed into the air. The fire burning suddenly turned into billions of sparkles that went flying upwards into the starry sky.

The boats fell downwards into space.

Asgardians in sorrow held shining balls of light and as they lifted their hands up a bit, the balls magically floated into the air rising upwards into the sky. Thousands of them arose from the dark, depressed, downed streets. All was quiet and all was silent as the kingdom grieved and grieved.

The Royal Family remained where they were for hours with eyes continuously dropping down tears like they were living rainclouds activated by grief.

* * *

Jesse sat in a room given to him by Odin. Odin ensured it was as far away from Thora as possible.

Jesse decided to leave Thora alone for a while to be in grief. Although she had told him, that it wasn't his fault that Frigga and Orpheus were dead, he still felt incredibly guilty.

He laid down on a couch all sad. He was also worried for his father. His father was very likely worried about him as well. He took out his phone from his pocket and tried texting him. But all his emails failed. Since he was in another realm, he had no data.

He huffed in anger and placed his phone back into his pocket.

He just laid there getting more and more worried about his father.

Jesse was walking through the corridors a bit. When he heard an angry but normal-loud voice, "What do you think you're doing?"

Jesse flinched back a bit. He turned round and saw Odin.

"Your majesty," he addressed. "I'm just having a walk about because I'm bored in that room and I just wanna see…"

"You will not be seeing my daughter," Odin sneered.

"Please your majesty, I just want to comfort her,"

"I have already lost my wife and brother because of you. If you hadn't been so nosy, the Aether wouldn't have come inside you in the first place. Then Asgard wouldn't have to keep you here. My wife and brother would still be alive then,"

"Your majesty, I am sorry you've lost your wife and brother. But how was I supposed to know what would happen? If anything it's your father's fault for not killing Malekith in the first place,"

"You dare blame my father?" Odin sneered stomping up to him.

"Yes I do. And besides he should have destroyed the Aether in the first place,"

"My father is not responsible for how Malekith survived all these years. And the Aether is one of the six Infinity Stones. It is very likely unable to be destroyed,"

"You don't know that," Jesse retorted. "Just because you're king, doesn't mean you know everything and how to act towards people,"

"You dare say that to me,"

"Yes I do. From the first moment, I got here, you've been trying to get rid of me. You act as if I'm an obstacle in Thora's life when I'm not. I just want to make her happy and everything,"

"Look Jesse Foster, you don't decide how my daughter's life goes. I wish I could kill you right now,"

"Then go ahead," Jesse challenged. "But know that if you kill me, your wife, your brother and especially Thora will hate you for this,"

"Just go back to your room or I will,"

Jesse went back to his room.

He hardly slept well at all. It was mainly because of how he felt the Aether inside him. He was looking at her veins to see any ruby red energy inside him but he didn't see anything. He suddenly felt the atmosphere around him turning dark red and he saw a vision of the Aether above his head.

His vision was cut by a guard coming into his room. "Jesse Foster, you need to come with me!"


	11. What to do

**What to do:**

Thora was sitting in her room on a stone bench on her balcony. She looked down in grieve.

She heard footsteps coming towards her. She turned around and saw Una. "Thought you could use some company,"

"Thanks, Una. You need some as well," Thora moved aside to give Una some space to sit on the bench.

Una sat down next to her.

"I'm so sorry that your dad had to die," Thora's nose sniffled.

"I'm sorry that your mum's dead as well," Una cried a bit. The two cousins hugged each other. As they did, tears from their eyes fell on each other's shoulders.

They let go of each other and just stared out at the distance laid before them. "It'll never be the same without my mum and your dad,"

"It won't," Una agreed wiping her eyes. "Malekith and those elves will pay for their lives. We will avenge them,"

"I just hope that we can do that whilst protecting Jesse at the same time," Thora said. "I should have taken him out of Asgard,"

"Thora, it's not your fault. And please don't blame the mortal you love,"

"I don't blame Jesse," Thora said.

They heard the room door open again and in came Lyria.

"Thora, your father has locked Jesse up,"

"What?" Thora spoke aloud. "Why?"

"Odin's trying to keep him and the Aether safe from Malekith. He will return,"

"I can't stand this!" Thora stomped out of the room with her aunt and cousin watching.

Thora stomped through the corridors dressing her blue robes and she saw small group of Asgardians including her father, Fandrall and Volstagg. She heard them say how their defences would able to mend up quickly and how Heimdell couldn't see Malekith and his elves in their huge invisible ship.

Odin turned round facing his highly damaged throne. The group watched him. They noticed Thora and saw walking towards him. "Please will you let me talk to my father alone?"

"Of course," Volstagg said. As he passed Thora, he placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "I'm so sorry for your losses,"

"Thank you," Thora said sniffling a bit.

"I'm sorry as well," Fandrall said.

"You two aren't responsible for my mother and uncle's death," Thora answered.

The two boys walked down the corridor with the others leaving Thora to talk with her father.

"Jesse's your prisoner now?" she asked angrily.

"I do not wish to fight you," Odin answered stepping down past her.

"Nor I you," Thora answered. "But I intend to pursue Malekith so he doesn't harm another soul,"

"We possess the Aether," Odin answered. "Malekith will come to us,"

"Yes he will. This time with a massive army. He will destroy us,"

"You over-estimate the power of these creatures,"

"Father, I value our people's lives," Thora argued. "Let me take Jesse to the Dark World and draw the enemy away. When Malekith pulls the Aether from Jesse, it will be exposed and vulnerable. And I will destroy it and him,"

"And if you fail?" Odin answered with narrowed eyes. "You risk the weapon falling into the enemy's hand,"

"The risk is far greater if we do nothing," Thora kept talking back. "His ship could be over our heads right and we'd never known it,"

"If and when he comes, his men will fall on ten thousand Asgardian Blades,"

"How many soldiers will die?" Thora asked rhetorically. "The Dark Elves have had centuries to prepare themselves. They've their advanced weaponry and build their armies. How ow many of those ten thousands blades will we need?"

"As many as are needed!" Odin shouted. "We will fight! To the last Asgardian breathe and to the last drop of Asgardian blood,"

He stalked away leaving Thora alone. What was she to do now?

Thora was lying on her bed lost in thought. She didn't know to do. As much as she wanted to do what she suggested. It would be breaking her father's rule like she had done before. She didn't want to cause a catastrophe like she had down before.

'What am I to do?' she asked herself.

Soon in her thoughts, she fell asleep.

Thora's eyes started flicking up and down. She lifted herself up and soon she saw that she was in the red atmosphere with ghostly floating lines of orange and yellow again. This meant…she was in the spirit realm where her brother had given her courage and advice from her past adventures.

"Thora," a gentle voice greeted from behind.

Thora turned round and saw her mother.

"Mother?"

"Yes, it's me,"

Thora ran to her mother and they hugged each other so tightly.

"I miss you so much,"

"And I you,"

After their embrace, Thora hung her head down and wept a tear out whilst saying, "I'm sorry,"

"Darling, you're not responsible for my death,"

"Your mother's right, Thora," another voice said.

Thora turned and saw her uncle. She ran and embraced him as well. She finally saw Thor standing by and ran to embrace him as well.

"I'm so happy to see all of you,"

"And we, you," Thor said.

"Everyone, I'm lost," Thora lamented. "I don't know what to do,"

"We understand, my dear," Frigga said.

"You think that by taking Jesse to the Dark World and drawing Malekith away from our world will save us…" Thor began.

"But you don't want to disobey your father or let him down," Orpheus finished. "We know how you feel,"

"You feel torn between doing what you think is right but what your father believes," Frigga stated.

"Yes. He is consumed by grieve and as much as I want to do what I believe is right, I don't want to let him down or worse cause a catastrophe for not just Asgard…but for the whole universe. What if my plan fails?"

"Thora, do what you believe is right," Thor suggested making his sister turn to him allowing him to place his hands on her cheeks. "That is all we can advise,"

"No. it can't,"

"Thora, we cannot tell you exactly what is right. We can only give you advice to guide you," Frigga explained.

"Only you can decide what actions you take," Orpheus explained as well. "No matter what you decide, we will always be with you to guide you. Remember that,"

"We love you so much, Thora," Thor answered. "Remember that,"

Thora eyes quickly opened and she breathed hardly in and out from her vision again. What a third time it was to see dead people in a vision again. Her breathing stopped as she remember her mother, uncle and brother's words. She glanced at the ceiling and held a determined face.


	12. A Plan to Escape A Reluctant Ally

**A Plan to escape / a reluctant prisoner for an ally:**

Thora was sitting in the grounds having some water in a tavern. She saw Heimdell walking to her.

"You're not the war council?" she asked surprised.

"The Bifrost has been closed on your father's orders. No one is to leave or enter Asgard. We now face an enemy that is invisible even to me. What use is a guardian such as that?"

"Heimdall, old friend you know Malekith will return with an army and he will destroy everything we love," Thora said. "I need your help,"

"I'm sorry, Thora but I cannot over-rule my King's wishes,"

"Heimdall, I'm not asking you to disobey my father's orders. The reams need their Allfather strong and unchallenged, whether he is or not. But he is blinded by hatred, grief and anger. He mourns for my mother and uncle,"

"Thora, even if I wanted to help you which I truly do, the risks are too great,"

"No matter what happens, Malekith will return. And what my father is proposing will guarantee Asgard's safety. I have to take Jesse to the Dark World to draw him away,"

Heimdall still seemed unsure.

"Heimdall, our duty is to protect Asgard. What I'm suggest will protect it, if we don't we will neglect our duties,"

"You're right, Thora," Heimdall answered finally agreeing. "What are we to do?"

"Whatever you two are doing, we're with you," a new voice cut in.

The two turned to see Una, Fandrall, Volstagg and Sif.

"No guys, what I'm suggesting will be an act of treason. I'm getting your four dragged into another one of my stupid ideas like last time,"

"Thora, we will stand with you no matter what," Sif said.

"What you're saying about your father is right," Una stated. "What you're suggesting to draw Malekith is wise and right,"

"But guys, the last time I disobeyed my father's orders, you all nearly got killed. I can't take that chance again,"

"Thora, you will need all the help you can get. What happened before has long past," Volstagg answered.

"Thora, if we were in your shoes. We would do the same thing. Now just say the word and we'll follow you," Fandrall spoke.

Thora smiled at them and said, "Thanks guys,"

They all shared a group hug. After that sweet embrace, Thora said, "All of you come to my room at midnight and we will talk it out,"

Thora sat in her bedroom trying to keep awake without falling asleep. The doors opened revealed her cousin and their friends including Heimdall in cloaks.

They all sat around a small round table near the balcony.

"Guys…" Thora began. "What I'm about to ask you all, father will see as treason of the highest order. Success will bring us exile and failure shall mean our death. Malekith knew the Aether was here. His entire attack was to distract us so that he could go to reclaim it. He had no way of knowing where exactly it was uncle he could sense it somehow. He will come again but this time lay waste to all of Asgard. We need to get Jesse out of Asgard and draw him away,"

"But how?" Sif asked. "The Bifrost has been shut and the Tesseract has been locked away in the vault,"

"There are other paths off Asgard," Heimdall said to solve the situation. "Ways only known to a few,"

"No way!" Fandrall spoke out loud. "No way are we letting Loki out after all he's done to us,"

"Fandrall, Loki's the only one who knows secret paths of Asgard so he's bound to know one that will take us to the Dark World,"

"I hate to say this Fandrall but Thora is right," Una regretfully said.

"But what he tries to betray us?" Volstagg asked siding with Fandrall.

"He will," Thora answered. "As long as we keep an eye on him, he will not succeed,"

"Thora, even we could get Loki to show us a way out of Asgard, you're goanna need a sort of craft to get out of Asgard quickly," Sif suddenly said remembering that other important fact. "Not to mention your love Jesse is guarded by a legion of Einherjar guards,"

"Thora won't be coming for her," Una spoke. "We will,"

Sif didn't argue but instead asked something else. "And what of the Allfather?"

Heimdall started again, "It is my sworn duty to notify him of crimes against authority. He would have to come to me if something were to happen with the Bifrost,"

"Anyways what about the craft you'll need to escape," Fandrall remembered.

"That's where you come in," Thora said. "Look, I know that breaking Loki out is crazy but it is the only way for our realm to be safe,"

Everyone nodded. They then planned out the escape for tomorrow.

* * *

The next morning, Thora sneaked past some guards to the empty dungeon. She came to her brother's cell. She was still as a statue for a while until her brother noticed her.

"Come to see me at last," he said unamused not opening his eyes at her. "Come to gloat or mock me?"

"I am not in the mood for games for Loki. This is important,"

"What could you want with me that's so important?"

"Loki, I know that you seek revenge as much as I do. If you help me and Jesse get out of Asgard and into the Dark World, I shall allow you to avenge our mother,"

"Sis, why would you want to disobey father's orders again and go the Dark World? Why would you want to take your lover boy there?"

"He is possession of something the Dark Elves want and they will not stop until they get it. If they come back, they will destroy Asgard.

"Asgard can die away as long as I care,"

"You dare want to have our home be destroyed?"

"'Your' home kept me living like a lie all my life and it didn't even think of giving me the same amount of respect, it gave you,"

"Loki, our home loved you just the way you were. You were just blind to see it. Brother, this isn't just about Asgard. It is about everyone in the universe, if Malekith comes here and gets the Aether, he will bring darkness to every Realm in the Universe. Are you willing to spend the rest of your life living in a dark universe?"

Loki was lost in thought for a bit until he stood up from his stool and leaned against the see-through wall and said, "Very well, I'll do it. For mother,"

"Remember brother, if you betray us…if you try to kill me or any of my friends or Jesse or Una…I will kill you,"

"Strange to see my own sister who loved me want to kill me," Loki laughed a bit.

"Just shut up until you do what I want you to do,"

* * *

 **Please readers may you send reviews on how you think the story is and also any possible ideas of how you'd like the story to go.**


	13. Escape from Asgard

**Escape from Asgard:**

Thora and Loki were walking down the corridor being careful not to be seen by soldiers.

"This is so unlike you, sissy," Loki mocked but Thora didn't care. "So clan destine, are you sure you'd rather not punch your way out?"

"If you keep speaking, I just might punch you,"

"Fine. As you wish," Loki said glumly. "I'm not even here," he said in a tone of delight. He used his powers to turn himself into an Asgardian soldier. "How's this?"

"It's better company at least," Thora answered not looking at him. "But it doesn't make me change my opinion of you,"

"Fine, why don't I change you into a version of me," as they still walked. Loki changed back to his original self but he also Thora into himself as well so that they looked like twin brothers.

"Turn me, Loki right now or else I'll kill you,"

"Alright, alright, alright. I'll just change into one of your new friends since you seemed to like them so much,"

He transformed Thora back and turned himself to look like Captain America. "This is much better," he judged himself so happily. "Although the costume's a bit much. So tight,"

"It suits ya," Thora mocked.

"I can feel the righteousness serving,"

Thora shoved him into a column and make him turn back. "Stop trying to act like someone else, now be quiet," she peered round the column and saw two guards walking by. "Good they're gone,"

"Finally, some common sense," Loki happily said; it was cut off my Thora handcuffing his hands together. She smirked at him.

"That's goanna stop you from trying to kill me, now be quiet and keep moving,"

* * *

Jesse was in a room deep underground. A soldier had come in carrying a tray. "I bought some food for you,"

"I'm not hungry," Jesse bluntly said.

"Well you have to eat or…" the soldier was cut off by his a big hit on the back of his head.

He fell down with the food and behind him was Una, all armoured and clocked with her weapons.

"Come Jesse," she said. "And put this on," she threw a brown cloak and he followed outside slipping it on.

Jesse followed Una along the corridors. As they did, he asked, "What's happening?"

"We're going to take you to the Dark World to draw Malekith away from Asgard and we have a plan to get the Aether out of you,"

"What is it?"

"I'd rather not tell you until we get there,"

"Okay,"

Lyria came out from behind a column much to Una's shock. She was angry and she had her arms crossed.

"Mother, I can explain…" Una attempted.

Lyria said. "You and Thora are doing the right thing. I heard you both and your friends talking and I complexly agree with the plan,"

They heard voices from further down. "The mortal's escaped!"

"Go!" Lyria ordered. "I'll distract them!"

Una and Jesse ran down the corridor where they saw Thora and Una. Jesse and Thora hugged each other with delight.

"You the lover boy, Jesse aren't you," Loki bashfully said. "Heard of me?"

Jesse smacked him so hard. "That was for attacking my home world," right after that he swiped his foot and made Loki fall on the marble floor. "And that was for what you did to Thora,"

"Oh, the lover boy's angry," Loki mocked not even bothered the slight pain from the floor as he got up.

Jesse tried to get at him again when Una pulled him back, "Easy, Jesse he's not worth it,"

Sif came to them, "The guards are coming, and you four must leave now while you still can,"

"Be careful, Sif," Thora warned. She hugged Sif and so did Una. The cousins started heading towards the Hall with Jesse and Loki. Loki was blocked by Sif's sword.

"You betray them and I will kill you," Sif threatened.

"It's good to see you too, Sif," Loki joked back.

"Just keep moving," Una ordered as she came back for Loki and shoved him forward.

Sif turned towards the incoming soldiers and activated her double sword and dared at them to come forward.

The four reached the hall where they saw the dark ship that the elves had left behind. Volstagg was standing nearby. "I'll will give you all as much time as you need,"

"Thank you, Volstagg," Thora said shaking his hand. "I am forever in your debt, my friend,"

"Be careful," Una advised as he gave him a quick hug. Thora took Jesse's hand and they stepped into the ship whilst Jesse gave him a 'thank you' nod.

Volstagg blocked Loki with his axe before he could enter. "You harm or betray any of them…"

"You'll kill me. I got it," Loki finished getting tired of being threatened.

Una just grabbed his arm and shoved him forward inside just as dozens of soldiers came in. Volstagg started fighting them as Thora pressed a button that closed the door.

Thora tired pressing the buttons. "What a pity, Thora here can't fly it! Loki mocked.

"Just shut up!" Jesse lashed out. "She knows what she's doing,"

"Really? Because it doesn't look like she is,"

"Oh, come on you stupid ship!" Thora moaned at the ship then it suddenly turned just at the time of time when the soldiers outside were overwhelming Volstagg.

Thora placed her hands over the hologram like controllers and activated them. There was also a round hologram depicted on the walls of the room they were in. The ship allowed them to see everything outside it. The engine turned on the ship lifted up.

Thora tried turning it round towards a huge opening out of the palace but in doing so accidently destroyed more columns in the hall.

"I think you missed one," Loki said.

Thora finally saw a large opening and she pressed the engine that made the ship flying out and into the open over the kingdom. They started heading down.

"Why don't I fly?" Loki asked moaning.

"Because we don't trust you and I should be doing it since I can fly," Thora answered.

She guided the ship to steer downwards to the lower streets and made sure to turn the ship landscape or upright to get through gaps without causing her damage.

Jesse was observing what was going on outside when he collapsed on the floor.

Thora heard him fall. "Jesse?" she couldn't check on him because she had to fly the ship so Una did it for him. She placed a hand near his head and felt the burning of the Aether inside of him.

"Is he dead?" Loki asked mock fully hoping for a yes.

"No, he's not, stupid," Una ranted. "It's the Aether, it's draining him of his life force,"

"We've got to check it out of him soon," Thora declared determined to save him.

The ship banged into an energy blaster. Before Loki could say anything, Thora said: "Not a word," so angrily.

As the Dark Ship carrying them was flying, two Asgardian flying crafts usually known as Flyers started trailing them.

Loki noticed them in the hologram and said, "Now they're following us,"

The Flyers started firing at them.

"Now they're firing at us!"

"Thank you so much for the commentary!" Thora sarcastically answered. "Now be quiet!"

She was able to make the ship turned round to avoid obstacles and make turns to avoid the Flyer's firing.

They came to a towering, long corridor and on the sides of it were the statues of Bor and his father: Buri.

Thora turned the ship upright to make it fit through the towering gap but in doing so accidently sliced off her grandfather's statue's head.

"Nice going, sissy you've sliced off grandpy's head," Loki said angered.

Una punched him and sneered at him. "Another insulting word or I throw you out!"

The Dark ship finally made it out of the long, high gap in the rock and made it to the large, laying, lay-out of water.

"What a great plan you had, Thora!" Loki complimented sarcastically. "Steal the biggest ship in the universe, fly about destroying everything with people watching us and then get trailed by Flyers firing at us! What a great…!"

Before Loki could finish, Una kicked him off the ship and he fell down screaming.

Thora and Una went to Jesse and placed his hands over their shoulders and taking a deep breath together and leaped falling down, down, down.

They landed on a Flyer ship being controlled by Fandrall. "It seems your time in the dungeons made you no less graceful, Loki," he mocked.

Una looked at him "Now Loki…" she began. "Take us to a portal to take us to the Dark World,"

Loki took control of the rear handle and made the ship turned right towards some mountains on the borders of the Kingdom. Meanwhile up above, the flyers were chasing after the Dark Elf ship therefore enabling them to escape.

"You lied to me, I'm impressed," Loki complimented as he saw his sister help Jesse lay down on some pillows.

Una was looking back when she saw another Flyer. "Uh, guys, Thora, we've got a problem!"

Thora's eyes widened when she saw what her cousin meant.

"Now what?"

"I'll take care of it," Fandrall said as he grabbed some rope and tied the end to the side of the ship. He saw how worried Una was. "I'll be alright. Please be safe as well,"

"I will," Una vowed.

"I'll ensure she's alive," Thora promised earning and thanking nod from Fandrall. He looked at Loki with warning eyes.

"You kill Una or Thora and I'll kill you," Fandrall warned. He went to the side and after giving Una a quick kiss, he called out, "For Asgard!" he leaped over to the trailing Flyer and took out the guard after saying: "Nothing personal," awkwardly.

The Flyer carrying the group of four was steered by Loki towards a mountain. "Loki?" Thora asked. "What are you doing?"

"Doing what you want me to do, sissy,"

"But we're heading into a mountain!" Una lashed out at him. "Are you mad?!"

"Possibly,"

They zoomed into a cavern with such a thin gap that as they went through it, the wing features of the Flyer was scraping against the walls making screeching, ear-piercing noises.

"Brace yourselves!" Thora called out as she held onto Jesse and Una held onto the side.

They were going so fast when whoosh…


	14. The Dark World - A Failed Plan

**The Dark World – a failed plan: **

The group find themselves in a large black layout consisted of ugly mountains, dark spikes poking out of the ground and dark, unhappy sky above them.

"Told you, I knew what I was doing," Loki said.

He guided the Flyer over the mountains, Thora kneeled Jesse as he laid down on pillows and placed a blanket over him.

As he was sleeping, Thora held his hand and shed a few tears in fear for him.

Una noticed and placed a hand on her shoulder, "We will save him, I promise,"

Thora turned to her and said, "Thank you, Una. You've done so much for me that I want to repay. If Fandrall is imprisoned, I will do everything I can to get him out so you two can have a future together,"

"No, Thora, you don't have to,"

"Yes, I do," Thora stood in front of her cousin. "Families take care of each other and ensure each other's happiness's, I want to do it for you,"

Una smiled and she hugged her cousin.

"Ah hem,"

The cousins turned in grimace at Loki staring at them.

"I'm still here so you two are done with your lovey family issues, don't you have a plan to complete?"

The cousins sat down on the seats.

Loki saw Thora sitting right near Jesse. "What I could do with the power that flows through those veins,"

Thora turned to him, "Don't you even think about it Loki. That power would suit you ill. Jesse is holding up alright,"

"For now," Loki went on. "He won't make it,"

"Jesse is stronger than you think," Thora warned. "Do not underestimate him,"

"I suggest you say goodbye," Loki cruelly advised.

"Thora has already been away from him for so long. That will not happen again," Una stepped vowing to ensure Thora's happiness.

"Una, come on. A hundred days is nothing for Thora and Jesse,"

"Loki, you don't get to judge their love like that," Una warned gluing her straight face in Loki's sight. "You're just like Odin. Judging. Unaccepting of their love. And prideful. Would it really satisfy to see them separated?"

"Satisfaction not in my nature, Una," Loki went on.

"Surrendering him and letting everyone I love being trapped in a universe of darkness is not my nature," Thora answered instead of Una.

"Just a daughter of Odin, you are," Loki smirked.

"No, just of Odin," Thora stepped up walking to him. "But Frigga, our mother as well. You think you alone loved her. You had her tricks but I had her trust,"

"Trust? Was that her last expression?" Loki asked getting furious. "Trust? You let her die!"

"I did not. What help were you in your cell?" Thora rhetorically asked in Loki's face before turned away to sit near Jesse again.

"Who put me there? Who put me there?" Loki shouted at her.

"You know dam well, that it was you who put yourself in that cell! Don't go around blame other people for your evil doings," Una lashed out taking her sword and holding it right under Loki's chin. "Oh I wish I could kill you,"

"Then go ahead, Unka," Loki dared with a nickname that made Una pulled his collar downwards and prepare to kill him.

"Enough!" Thora shouted. "Mother wouldn't want us to fight. Whether we're family or not. Now enough fighting. The fate of the universe is in our hands and if we don't stopping fighting. Malekith will succeed,"

Una let go of Loki's collar and just stopped back to sit next to Thora.

Loki continued guiding the ship over the mountains until they came to a plain outland. He landed the ship down near the mountains' base and they climbed out. Thora helped Jesse out and assisted him in walking since the Aether was draining him on his strength. Una decided to assist as well. With Loki walking beside them with his hands still handcuffed, they came to a hill and they climbed up and saw Malekith's main ship about 10 kilometres away from the hill they were on. He, the elf who killed Frigga (whose name was Kurse) and a group of elves were walking towards them.

"Great, looks like your plan worked," Una said amazed by Thora's intelligence as they both let go of Jesse after he assured them that he could still walk for a bit.

"Girls, you do realise that this plan of yours will get us killed," Loki complimented.

"You don't know that," Una said.

"No Una, it could possibly get us killed," she turned to Jesse. "Jesse, are you ready?" Thora asked her love. He gave a weak nod.

"Well?" Loki held his hands in front of them but the girls did nothing. "You still don't trust me,"

"How can after everything you've done?" Thora simply asked. "You're stay here you've done your part,"

Una grabbed Loki's shoulders and shoved onto the ground, "Now stay there she warned or I'll kill you,"

The girls and Jesse prepared to head to confront Malekith.

"Hate to break you…" Loki said, "But I won't stay here," he took a dagger from his pocket even with his hands handcuffed and dashed behind to stab Thora on the back. He pushed her downhill.

"Thora!" Jesse screamed as he ran down to her.

"You traitor!" Una attempted to kill Loki but he dodged her attack and kicked her sending her tumbling down the hill as well.

Thora landed on her back and she was in deep pain. Jesse was just near her when Loki came out of nowhere and shoved him to the ground.

"You think I cared about mother?!" he asked angrily. "All I ever wanted was to see you and everyone you love die at my feet!"

Thora thought so weakened as her arm and attempt to reach her hand forward to summon it. But Loki got to her and quick as a whip, he sliced off her wrist with his knife before the hammer could get to her. Una (having recovered from getting thrown down the hill) did a battle cry and charged at Loki. But he grabbed her shield from her grasp and banged her head bruising her tremendously. She fell to the ground besides Loki so bruised.

The Dark Elves had just come up to them. Malekith's face was half-burnt by the lightning that Thora had set at him earlier.

Jesse was heaved up by his collar by Loki.

"I bring you a gift!" Loki proclaimed shoving him forward. "And in return, I wish to have a seat to see Asgard burn,"

Malekith turned to Kurse to ask whether they should trust him. In Dark Elven language, Kurse explained to his master that Loki was in the dungeons.

Malekith stepped forward and raised his hand at Jesse. Jesse was lifted into the air with his arms spread out that made his body look like a cross shape.

Thora watched with fear in her eyes.

The red energy of the Aether was sucked out of Jesse's mouth and body forming into a red cloud between him and Malekith. As it occurred, Jesse started seeing visions of Earth and the Aether surrounding it. It was terrible.

Every energy for Aether came out and he collapsed onto the ground. Malekith was about to absorb it when Thora shouted "Now!"

Loki quickly position his hand out at her to cast a spell. A green line of magic spread over Thora revealing her actual self not harmed or wounded. Loki pulled Jesse to safety and Una as well giving Thora enough time to summon her hammer and focus lightning onto the Aether making it shatter into a thousand pieces.

It exploded and billions of red pieces splashed everywhere onto the ground. Thora, Loki, Una and Jesse covered their faces to avoid being scratched by the pieces.

When all seemed like their plan had worked, the pieces unexpectantly lifted themselves up and formed the Aether again. It was absorbed inside Malekith and as he opened his eyes, they glowed red and his skin became dark as night.

The Plan had failed.


	15. Loki's Death Back to Earth

**Loki gets killed – Back to Earth: **

Malekith turned to Kurse and he nodded.

He started walking back to his ship whilst Kurse and the other Dark Elves started charging at the group.

"Quick, Una!" Thora instructed. "We can't let him get away,"

The two cousins charged together back at the elves and swiftly took them out one by one.

Una came in front of Kurse and he growled at her. She yelled a battle cry back at him and he started punching at her but she dodged them. She tried to a flying kick but he gripped her ankle before it could slam his neck. He spun her round and threw her towards some rocks badly bruising her.

Meanwhile another elf took out a gadget and threw it towards Jesse and Loki. It create an orb that attempted to suck them out of reality. Loki pushed Jesse to safety out of its reach but wasn't so lucky himself.

Before he could vanquish, Thora leaped towards him and pulled him out of range.

She saw Malekith about to board his ship. She swung her hammer round, round, round and zoomed towards him. Just when she was about to reach him, Kurse used his strength to kicked her back.

She rolled across the ground with a thud making a gash of blood on her left cheek.

Kurse stomped up to her. she tired to punch him but he was too strong. Una slowly and painfully stand herselp saw her cousin in trouble. She attempted to assist her but Malekith (just inside his ship spotted her) and as he raised his right arm, a swarm of energy from inside the Aether shot out, circled around Una and pushed away from his second-in-commnad. The elves with him took her hostage.

He then said wickedly, "You'll be the first person to watch this poisoned universe end. You'll be a good hostage to anyone who dares stop my plan,"

Una tried to free herself but was knocked out by.

Jesse having seen her get captured attempted to run and assist her but the Dark elves (still outside the ship) shot at him and he was forced to shield himself behind a rock.

Loki took out more dark elves with his knifes but he saw his sister in danger.

Thora still wouldn't give up the fight; Kurse was too strong for. No matter how many punches and kicks she did, she couldn't even bruise him. She attempted to summon her hammer but Kurse pinned her down his large foot.

He was about to kill her by crushing her head as his arms rose up to give enough strength when a long blade struck through his chest. He turned and saw Loki smirking.

"No one hurts my sister,"

Kurse reacted by grabbing him and pushing him against his body so the blade sticking out would pierce him too.

"No!" Thora screamed.

Kurse dropped Loki to the ground and as he lay dying from his wounds, he bid Kurse farewell by saying, "See you in hell, monster,"

Kurse heard beeping. It was another one of the reality-suction gadgets and it activated and it was squeezed, squashed and squished into the reality-sucking orb until he was vanquished.

Thora rushed to her brother and cradled him in his arms.

"You fool. You didn't listen,"

"I know. I'm a fool. I'm sorry. I couldn't watch you die,"

Thora felt her love for her brother fill her up with the bond they shared as children. "Brother, stay with me. Please,"

"I'm sorry," Loki dying voice apologised as he skin turned pale and grey and lifeless.

"I'll tell father what you did here today, I promise," she vowed as tears fell from her eyes.

"I didn't do it for father," Loki final words came out truthfully. "I did it for you,"

Her head fell back and his final breath breathed out silently. He was gone.

Thora's tears shed down her face. She had another brother taken from her family. Her mother was dead. Her uncle was dead. And her reaming family and all her friends in her life would be wiped out by Malekith.

She laid Loki's lifeless body on the floor and crossed his arms across his chest. She leaned down and kissed her forehead before picking up her hammer and walking away to find Jesse and Una.

"Jesse!" she called out. "Una!"

"Thora!" Jesse's voice answered back.

Thora spotted him and they ran towards each other pulling themselves into a warm, tight embrace.

"Where's Una?" she asked.

"I'm so sorry, Thora," Jesse quickly apologised. "The Dark Elves got her. I tried to rescue her but they fired back at me and I was forced to take cover. The ship's gone," he noticed that Loki wasn't with her. "Where's your brother?"

"He was killed by Kurse saving my life,"

"I'm sorry, Thora," Jesse took her head sympathetically. "I know he did terrible things but he was still your brother,"

Jesse and Thora didn't know what to do. Their plan had failed. Malekith had the Aether. Una was captured. Loki was dead. What could they do now?

They hiked up one of the dark-coloured, dusty hills until they came to a cave.

"He's goanna unleash it," Jesse spoke out once they entered to take shelter. "Not just on your planet. My planet or a star. Malkith…is going to destroy everything,"

"How? Jesse, how?" Thora pleaded for an answer.

"When he pulled the Aether out of my body, I had a vision. I saw him on Earth," Jesse explained as his memories from having the Aether absorbed in his body made his brain stutter for facts. "Why would he go to Earth?"

"The Convergence," Thora realised.

"Oh, no," Jesse exclaimed. "None of this would have happened if I hadn't found the Aether. Your brother, mother and uncle are dead because of me. Your cousin's been captured because of me. Malekith will destroy the Universe because of me,"

"No, Jesse. It's not your fault. If you hadn't found the Aether, Malekith would have only possessed it that much sooner. He's responsible for the deaths of my loved ones. Not you,"

"I only found the Aether because I was looking for you. I wanted to so badly see you again,"

"Oh, Jesse," Thora replied understand taking his hand.

Silence fell between them as they stared at each other not knowing what to do. Their silence was cut off by beeping noises.

"What's that noise?" Thora asked a bit startled.

"It's my phone!" Jesse pulled out his phone from his pocket. He switched it on to the lock page. He saw dozens of message notifications. They were all from his dad.

"What the…?"

"What's going on?"

"I'm getting messages,"

"What? That's impossible,"

"So seriously a whole bunch of them,"

"But there's no way, your device could get messages," Thora argued not believing it. "Unless…"

"I'm getting service!" Jesse realised. His eyes right after were glued at seeing Darcy's car keys. "Darcy's keys? What are they doing here?" he picked them up.

"Eww! Why are there no many shoes in here?" Thora asked disgusted as their feet touched dozens of shoes spreading out of the floor like garbage. Just after she asked that question, they went through an invisible barrier.


	16. A plan to stop Malekith

**A plan to stop Malekith: **

Jesse and Thora found themselves in the car park where they reunited. They were shocked and a bit shaky.

"We're back on Earth," Jesse analysed instantly recognised their location.

"Well, it's a good thing we are," Thora stated. "We should get your friends,"

"Yes, let's go," they walked over to the still-parked car. Jesse looked at all the messages on his phone and startled, "Oh MG, my dad's worried about me,"

"Sorry my decision of taking you to Asgard has worried your dad,"

"No need to apologise Thora," Jesse quickly spoke. "Besides I was worried about him first. He hadn't been texting me for a few days,"

"Well, thank goodness you know he's alright and everything,"

They both got in the car which had its windows shattered due to Aether unleashing it's aggravated, angry, antagonized. Jesse turned the key in it's slot and the car unleashed his moving energy and drove into the city blocks.

"We need to get to my apartment," Jesse said.

"Then we've got to make a plan to stop Malekith," Thora added.

"Thora, how are we going to stop that Dark elf?" Jesse asked. "He's all powerful with the Aether absorbed in his body,"

"Jesse, we will think of something," Thora assured. "If we can just think things over with your dad and friends, I know the answer will come along,"

They arrived at an apartment on the outskirts of the city, left the car and entered. They marched up to the top floor and opened the door.

Darcy was inside. "Jesse! You can't just leave like that, the whole world is going crazy. All the stuff we saw is spreading!"

Thora saw a coat rank nailed to the wall and placed her hammer on one of it's holders. What a miracle it was that it could hold Mjolnir. It was worthy.

"Woah, what are you wearing, Jesse?" Darcy asked surprised at his clothing. "Did you go to a party?"

Jesse noticed his dad. "Dad?"

"Jesse!" Erik cheered at seeing his son again. They hugged each other but when they separated, Jesse grimaced at seeing his dad not in any pants.

"Uhh, dad! Where are your pants?" he asked disgusted.

Ian sitting on a table answered for him, "Oh, Jesse he says it helps him think,"

"Okay, dad. I'm goanna need everything you've been working on. Everything on gauge, gravitational anomaly. Everything," Jesse said.

"How are you, Erik?" Thora greeted alerting him of her presence.

"Oh, Thora, how lovely to see you again," Erik greeted back. "I'm well. Your brother isn't coming is he?"

"Loki is dead,"

"Oh, thank god!" Erik cheered but his son elbowed him in the side. He realised that it was hurting Thora's feelings. Sure Loki had attacked their planet but he was still Thora's brother. He quickly apologised. "Oh – I'm so sorry,"

"That's fine, Erik," Thora sympathised before Erik pulled her into a hug. "It's good to see you again,"

Jesse and Thora explained to Erik, Darcy and Ian about the Dark Elves and their plan.

"Okay, dad – Malekith is going to unleashed the Aether at a spot where all the Nine Realms are connected,"

"Amplifying the weapons thereby," Erik realised. "For each additional world, the power will increase exponentially. The effect would be universal,"

"The Alignment is only temporary," Thora added. "Malekith has to be in the right spot at exactly the right time,"

"The question is where is that spot?" Darcy asked.

"We follow the directions," Erik answered. He grabbed a map from his nearby desk and unrolled it. "This has happened before thousands of years ago and the Ancients were there to see it. All the great constructions, the Maya, the Chinese, the Egyptians…they made us of the gravitational effects of the convergence. And they left us a map," he explained. He started drawing red ink lines with a long ruler marking some spots. "Stonehenge, Snowden, these are all coordinates taking us…" he found the spot where the lines bisected and pointed at it. "Here!"

"Greenwich?" Ian asked both surprised and confused.

"The walls between words will be almost non-existent," Jesse realised. "Physics is going to go ballistic! Increases and decreases in gravity, spatial extrusions, the very fabric of reality is going to be torn apart,"

Quick as a whip, Thora held out her hand and her hammer went into her hands. She was ready for actions.

"I'd better go get my pants," Erik said getting nervous at seeing Thora reedy for actions.

"Oh, before you go get your pants…" Jesse blocked his dad from going to his room. "Where were you? You didn't text me for days!"

"Oh – well you see…" Erik began but Ian stepped in again.

"He was in prison!"

"In prison?!" Jesse asked petrified. "For what?"

"For this," Ian picked up the TV remote.

"No! Ian don't!" Erik pleaded but Ian pressed the button and on the TV showed a recording of Erik stripped naked whilst running around a meadow with stone columns surrounded by tourists.

"Dad!" Jesse berated. "What were you thinking running around naked?!"

"Can I just go get my pants?!" Erik shouted at him.

"Alright!" Jesse retorted and Erik sped off.

Ian switched the TV off.

"That is an image – I will never get out of my brain," Thora said disgusted seeing Erik naked.

"You and me, Thora," Jesse added in.

For the next hour, Erik and Jesse started getting all the stuff they needed to stop Malekith.

Jesse noticed Thora was outside on the apartment balcony looking out into the distance. He walked towards her and stood beside her.

"You okay?"

"No," Thora simply answered. "I'm not alright. I've failed my family. My mother, uncle and brother are dead. And now my cousin is in the clutches of Malekith. I feel that no matter how hard I try, the people I love all have to suffer and die. I'm afraid that'll happen to you as well,"

"Thora…that's not goanna happen," Jesse comforted placing his hand on hers. "I'm not goanna die,"

"Are you sure?" Thora asked.

"I'm sure,"

Thora's face turned and looked right into his.

"We will defeated Malekith. No one's going to get hurt. We will save your cousin and the universe,"

"I hope so,"

"Thora, you're the bravest, most selfless person I have ever met," Jesse said. "You're the only person in the whole universe that I can ever love and admire,"

Thora smiled at his words. "There is no other mortal I can admire and love,"

They both leaned in and kissed each other. It lasted a while and then they just smiled at each other.

"Woah, my,"

That sudden voice made them turn and see Ian gasped in surprise and doing a hypocrite smile.

Darcy and Erik were also there looking quite happy.

"Sorry to interrupt your sweet moment but we have to get going," Erik regretfully said.

"Well, let's go," Thora answered.


	17. The Battle Part 1

**The Battle between Light and Darkness Part 1: **

"You really sure this is goanna work?" Ian asked Jesse as Erik was in the front with Darcy driving to Greenwich.

"Of course I'm sure," Jesse assured as he sat in the back of the car in middle between Ian and Thora. "I think you worry too much, Ian,"

"No, your friend's right, Jesse," Thora stated. "The fate of the universe depends on this plan and if we fail…"

"Don't say that Thora," Jesse said. "We're goanna stop Malekith,"

"I'm not really his friend, I'm his intern's intern," Ian explained.

"His intern's intern?" Thora asked a bit confused.

"Yeah, that's right,"

Erik finally pulled the car in front of the Greenwich's main building site. They hopped out of the car.

Thora saw loads of ledges on the buildings. "Well, I'd best get to one of those platforms," she said.

"Good luck, Thora," Jesse said and Thora nodded a 'thank you' at him. She swung her hammer round and zoomed up into the sky.

"Come on, Jesse. We'd best get set up," Erik said.

They eyed Darcy. "Do you know what you need to do?" Jesse asked to make sure.

"Yep," Darcy answered simply.

"Good. You must get it done as soon as possible," he instructed back. His dad and he started heading off to find a route to the tower where they would activated the tools for their plan.

Darcy noticed that Ian was having a trouble with the astrophysics staff-like devices. "Focus! This is important!" she ranted. "We have to hammer them in all around the site and then Jesse and Erik will activate them from the tower,"

"They're taped together," Ian said panicking.

"Do you even know what these things do?" Darcy asked sharply.

"No," Ian admitted.

"Neither do I," Darcy admitted awkwardly as well.

* * *

Erik and Jesse were walking through a library with a remote controller for their devices. Erik's eyes browns frowned when he heard squeaking coming from Jesse's black boots. "Why'd you have to pick such squeaky boots?"

"I didn't get a lot of time to pick with you constantly saying, 'We gotta go! We gotta go! We gotta go!'" Jesse explained.

* * *

Darcy and Ian started hammering the devices into the ground all around the site. "Come on! Quickly! Quickly!" Darcy's continuous rushing voice put pressure on Ian's shoulders as he was doing what she was telling him to do.

* * *

On the large body of water stretched across from Greenwich, an invisible humungous object morphed across it created a giant splash wave. It became visible and revealed it was Malekith's ship.

Darcy's eyes widened when she saw it coming forward.

"Come on!" she screamed as she pulled Ian away to safety as the ship started crashing through the shore of the building's site.

Jesse and his dad heard the crashing from outside. They rushed to the windows and their irises widened at seeing the Dark Ship.

"Oh, MG," Jesse gasped in horror. "He's here. We gotta hurry!"

The ginormous ship stop shoved its way through the ground and just stood still.

A lift sunk down the outside centre and stopped once it reached the ground. It opened and out step Malekith all dark as night and a few of his henchmen all ready to attack anyone who tried to prevent their leader's plan.

* * *

Thora unexpectantly landed about 5 metres across from Malekith. She growled at him and stalked slowly but sharply towards him. He stalked towards her as well at the same pace.

"You needn't have come so far, Asgardian," Malekith spoke out to her. "Death will have come to you soon enough,"

"Not by your hand!" Thora retorted.

"Your universe was never meant to me," Malekith threatened. "Your world and your family will be extinguished!"

"Not if I have anything to do with it!" Thora proclaimed. "Where's my cousin: Una?"

"She's right here," Malekith gestured to his henchman. They moved to the side revealing Una stepping forward besides Malekith.

Thora's eyes widened.

Una's skin and hair were black as night. Her eyes were as red as fire. Her glare as sharp as a predator upon prey.

"What have you done to her?"

"I've made her stronger, quicker and more indestructible," Malekith answered. "I had considered using her as leverage but it was more fun to turn her dark,"

"Turn her back to what she was this instance!" Thora ordered.

"No, sending her to kill you is better," Malekith refused.

Una, in less a second, sped up to Thora and started attacking her.

Thora dodged every hit until they were both in full lock with their weapons against each other. "Una, try to fight it!" she pleaded but her words wouldn't turn the dark mind of her cousin.

* * *

Erik and Jesse had reached the tower and were observing what was going on down below.

"We're running out of time!" Erik alerted.

"Almost there," Jesse made sure that everything was set up using her controller.

"Are you sure this is goanna work?" Erik asked uncertain. "These devices were made to detect anomalies. Not cause them,"

Thora finally managed to grab Una's ankle and throw her to the side. She turned her attention back to her main target: Malekith.

Malekith sent a blow at Thora making her fall backwards.

Jesse and Erik watched in fear for her.

"Come on, Darcy," Jesse ranted not wanting to wait any longer as he rushed to the other side of the tower to try and spot Darcy and Ian.

* * *

Thora quickly got back up and just as Malekith sent another blow of angry energy at her, she used her lighting and hammer to block it.

"You know with all that power…" she began at Malekith. "I thought you'd hit harder,"

Malekith started producing a much stronger burst energy to prove her wrong but Thora threw her hammer at him. He was knocked meters back landing into the side of a car after crashing through some of the buildings columns.

Thora swung her hammer round after summoning it and was lifted off the ground. She landed in front of Malekith with a slam and she did, she used Mjolnir to directed lighting that cracked across the ground towards its target.

When it hit Malekith, he was not affected by it.

* * *

Ian and Darcy hammered a device in a courtyard on the other side of the tower. Jesse spotted them.

Ian pressed some buttons to turn them on and said, "Done,"

Darcy spotted Jesse and lifted her thumbs her.

Jesse nodded with a face that expressed 'Good' and went back to his dad.

Erik's eyes widened as he saw what was happening.

Jesse came running back to him.

"The Convergence will be at full effect for 7 minutes," he warned Jesse.

"That just means that we'll have to keep Malekith busy for eight," he started checked his controller's screen and saw two beeps that represented the devices.

* * *

Darcy and Ian ran to the side of the building and saw all the Dark Elf henchmen.

* * *

Jesse saw them getting close. "You might want to hold onto something dad," he warned. Erik wrapped his hands round a think column. Jesse turned a button on his controller.

The device near the Dark Elves sent out a blue wave that made of them disappeared.

"That is awesome!" Darcy cheered having seen what was happening. She had her phone glued against her face as she was speaking to Jesse and Erik. "How do you do that?!"

Jesse bent his head sideways to hold the phone against his ear whilst at the same time turning gears and pressed buttons on his controller. "Well, the gravitational fields interact with the weak spots between worlds, creating…"

His explanation was cut off by Darcy calling through the phone, "Ooh, get the guy with the sword!" she had spotted a Dark Elf coming forward with a sword.

Jesse turned a gear but the device sent out a wave that made Darcy and Ian disappear. He and his Erik round and he realised what had happened. "Oops,"

"Let's go," Erik said.

Darcy and Ian appeared on a road just outside the building. "Um…" Darcy strutted. "What the hell just happened?"

"Uh, we go teleported," Ian answered for her.

Two Dark Elves suddenly fell out of nowhere and landed on a car engine cover creating a huge car alarm.

"Move!" Darcy screamed as she grabbed Ian's hand and made a run for it. The two Dark Elves spotted them and chased after them.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the courtyard, Thora was running towards Malekith to teach him a lesson he would never forget.

Malekith sent a swarm of red energy at her but she slid underneath it and when its caster ran at her, she hit him backwards with her hammer. He went flying until he vanished through a visible wave ring of blue that was the outline of a portal.

She proceeded to go after him to finish him but Una came out of nowhere again and bashed her backwards with her shield. Malekith came out of the nearby portal with aggravating eyes.

People inside the room saw the commotion and ran to the windows to observe the battle.

* * *

Jesse and Erik were speeding across. "What are you all doing?!" he shouted. "You need to get out of here, now!"

"You're joking right?" a man asked. "That's Thora out there! She's waving her hammer around and everything

"Will you just listen to my son and get out here!" Erik shouted.

* * *

Thora was in combat with Una. "Una, you have to fight it!" she pleaded during the conflict.

Una still looked like she had listened at all. She gave another swing with her sword but Thora blocked it and gave a flying kicked that pushed her 50 feet away into a column. She fell unconscious.

She and Malekith were back in combat again. She banged her hammer against his bracers and it sent out an extremely fast moving seismic wave that rattled the windows of the building. They broke into several pieces of glass that rained down on their heads.

"Now, will you listen to my son?!" Erik rhetorically asked loudly.

The people inside dashed to get to safety whilst Jesse and Erik kept going to another spot to control the devices.

Malekith used enough strength to push Thora diagonally through the air. When it seemed like he was victorious, Thora as fast as the wind flew right back into him and they went flying into the portal nearby along with several cars.

They were back in Malekith's home world. They all landed on the stony hills and they tumbled down like boulders. Malekith and Thora kept trying to punch and hit each other grunting in pain from the tumbling as they did.

When they rolled down the bottom of the hill, they went through another invisible portal. They were back on Earth but they were falling out of the sky with the falling cars.

They fell past St. Paul's Cathedral. Thora and Malekith went through the road whilst the cars bashed and clattered into pieces.

The two rolled across the stony ground back on Malekith's home world.

They quickly got back up their feet. Thora swung her hammer at Malekith but it passed through him.

It was zooming through Earth like a rocket. It changed from flying horizontally to flying vertically. It rocket out of the Earth's atmosphere into space.

Malekith cackled as he faced Thora's shocked and unsure what to do face.

He sent a swarm of red energy at her and it pushed into a large rock aching her back severely. He stomped to her whilst she slowly proceeded to get up. He threw a punching on her head but they were sucked through the ground.

They fell out of the sky and fell onto the spiral glass face of the in London.

Everyone inside either doing work or having tea or typing on their laptops heard them and stared at them in shock.

Right after that they plummeted to the ground below. Thora widened her right hand to summon her hammer.


	18. The Battle Part 2

**The Battle between Light and Darkness Part 2: **

Mjolnir heard its bearer's summon and changed direction heading back to the Earth faster than the speed of light.

It has just about reached Thora before she and Malekith crashed onto the road below but they went through another portal and Mjolnir was left to fly high up above where it would have had its handle caught.

"My signal's not connecting!" Jesse freaked out as he and his dad were being chased by Malekith's henchman.

They suddenly halted in their tracks where more elves with Una appeared at the end of their path. Their eyes widened.

They made a run to the right.

"Is that Una?!" Erik asked.

"Yes!"

"What is wrong with her?" Erik asked all scared.

"She must be under Malekith's dark control!" Jesse answered. "I don't think she knows what she's doing,"

* * *

This time instead of on, Thora and Malekith were in Jotunheim. They crashed on the edge of a pointy ice clip. They grunted in pain. When they got back up, their beating hearts jumped at the sound and sight of a Jotunheim beast. It rampaged at them but once it attempted to pounce on them but failed, the clip edge broke and they were all falling down screaming.

But yet again, they went through another portal.

* * *

Darcy and Ian were busy trying to escape Malekith's henchman. They had just turned a corner when more came into their sight.

They ran the other way. They were just about a short distance away from them when a huge blue beast came out of nowhere and lashed out at the elves eating most of them. it then roared and dashed out of sight.

Darcy and Ian rolled across the road from the commotion.

Darcy had just got up when she saw four remaining elves about to kill her. "Ahh!" she screamed but a huge car crushed the elves.

Her eyes widened when she saw that Ian was holding a car-front part. He had crushed those elves with that car to save her.

"Ian, you saved me," she said surprised.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you," Darcy unexpectantly leaned forward and kissed Ian.

* * *

Jesse and Erik were busy running away from the corrupted Una and the elves. Jesse pressed a button and a blue see-through wave was activated that made the elves and Una disappeared.

In their placed appeared Darcy holding Ian as they were snogging.

"Darcy?" Jesse asked surprised that his friend was actually kissing someone. "Ian? You're both snogging?"

Darcy jolted off her kiss in surprise accidently dropping Ian. "Jesse!"

"What made you two kiss each other?" Erik asked surprised as well.

"I saved her save and she kissed me," Ian answered getting up.

Mjolnir came zooming right between them. "Mew, mew," Darcy gasped.

* * *

Malekith landed in the courtyard of Greenwich again.

* * *

Thora rolled across the floor. She lifted her head up and saw that she was in a subway station.

"Mind the gap!" a male voice overhead on a microphone spoke to the atmosphere.

She stood up. A train door opened making her turn round. People inside started taking pictures of her and stared at her wonder.

"Can someone tell me how to get to Greenwich, please?" she asked.

"Take this train. Three stops," the woman in front of her answered.

"Thanks," Thora said. She stepped into the train and the train moved. She just hoped it could be fast enough to get her back to Greenwich.

* * *

Jesse and his dad's eyes widened as they saw a swirling whirlpool of dark red energy that seemed to lift its currents containing its dark powers high into the portals that they saw led to all the other realms.

"We're out of time!" Jesse gasped. He started running down to try and stop it.

"Jesse! Jesse!" Erik called to him in fear.

* * *

Thora had reached the station of Greenwich. She make a fast run for it. Her eyes widened when they spotted the enormous swirling whirlpool created by the Aether. It was the process of that dark power turning the Universe into one of eternal night.

"Thora!" Jesse's voice made her turn round and see her love and his dad running towards her. "We're too late,"

"The Convergence is at its peak," Erik said bewildered.

Thora noticed the devices that Erik was carrying were beeping. "Can those things stop him?" she asked desperate for a new plan to stop what seemed like defeat.

"Not from here," Erik answered shaking his head.

"We can't get close enough," Jesse said.

"I can," Thora said. She turned to Erik and he handed her the devices.

She make a run towards the swirling whirlpool of Aether energy.

Jesse breathed shakily. He looked at his remote control and it showed a GPS of the devices moving towards the courtyard of the building.

Erik saw how scared he was for Thora and comforted him. "It'll be alright, Jesse. Thora will come back alive,"

* * *

Thora slowly stepped through the swirling winds of red energy barely able to see its caster containing the source of their power.

She caught the glimpse of a dark figure lifting his hands up releasing the Aether's power. "Malekith!" she called alerting him of her presence. "Face me, you monster,"

Malekith was not startled. He turned slowly back to her. "Darkness returns, Asgardian," his voice boomed at her. "Have you come to witness the end of your universe?"

"No. I've actually come to accept your surrender," Thora corrected. She threw one of the pole devices at him; he caught it with his hand.

"Was that supposed to make me surrender?" he mocked.

Jesse heard his device beeping louder and saw a gold circle on the map that represented one of the devices that was prepared to be pushed on go. He turned a gear.

The pole suddenly disappeared taking Malekith's arm with it. Thora threw another pole device at his left shoulder and it struck it. it vanquished taking his other arm with it.

"You think you can stop this?" Malekith asked not accepting defeat. "You can't destroy the Aether, princess,"

"But I can destroy you, you brute," Thora snarled. She held her right arm backwards whilst she still looked forward, summoning her hammer.

Mjolnir was flying towards its Summoner.

As she felt the presence of Mjolnir drawing closer and closer to her hands, Thora started running forward.

She battled cried as she charged at Malekith. She leaped into the air and once Mjolnir's handle was right in her grasp and she struck Malekith on the chest pushing backwards into the bottom on his tower ship.

The whirlpool of energy distinguished.

Jesse nearby activated the final device and Malekith screamed as he disappeared.

In a nearby walkway, Una suddenly felt her body shaking. She kneeled down in pain and she grunted in pain as she felt darkness disintegrated in her body and her eyesight burning.

She breathed hardly in and out. A second later there was no pain. She stood herself up and saw that her skin and hair were back to its original pigment, her eyes could see everything clearly again and she remembered everything.

She saw the Dark Ship and ran to the edge. Her eyes widened seeing Thora lying down on the ground all unconscious. She suddenly remembered she had attacked Thora. Not only her but Jesse as well.

Jesse saw her and was about to run towards her when he heard the Dark Ship collapsing off balance. It started falling in Thora's direction. Jesse rushed down to her.

"Jesse!" Erik shouted after him.

Jesse tried pulling Thora to safety but she was too heavy. The ship was getting closer on their heads by the minute. When all seemed lost, Jesse shielded Thora's body with his own willing to die with her.

He unexpectantly heard someone come in front of him. He turned his head and saw Una completely free from Malekith's dark control over her.

They both closed their eyes but nothing happened. They opened their eyes and realised it had disappeared.

They heard Erik laughing whilst holding the controller, he had saved them.

"I'm so sorry, Jesse," Una quickly apologised as he turned to her. "I didn't mean to try and attack you and your dad. Malekith made me,"

"It's alright," Jesse assured. He turned his attention back to Thora. "Thora, wake up!"

"Wake up!" Una pleaded as well. They both shook her shoulders until her beautiful eyes flickered up and down.

"Thank, goodness," Jesse said with delight.

Erik smiled. As did Darcy and Ian who went back to snogging much to the others' annoyance.

Thora was breathing in and out slowly. She noticed Una looking down at her with concerned eyes.

"Una?"

"I'm so sorry," Una said in tears. "I didn't mean to harm you, Thora. Malekith – he – "

"It's alright, Una," Thora assured. "You didn't harm anyone,"

"Thora's right. You didn't know what you were doing," Jesse supported. "Nobody is hurt,"

There was laughter between everyone for a long while. They had won. They had saved the cosmos from destruction.


	19. Things to sort out

**Things to sort out:**

Two days after the battled that saved the cosmos from darkness, Jesse, Erik, Darcy and Ian were having breakfast together in their apartment.

"She's goanna come back," Darcy assured. "Except you know last time it was 2 years,"

"She's goanna come back a lot sooner," Jesse spoke positively. "It's only been 2 days,"

"I'm sure she'll be back soon," Erik supported his son patting him on the shoulder. "What did she need to do?"

"She had some things to sort out with her father," Jesse explained. "We kind of had to commit treason on the way out,"

His answer made everyone look at him with questioning eyes.

"Why?" Erik asked.

"It's kind of a long story,"

"This we gotta here!" Darcy suggested.

Jesse saw how the facial expressions of his dad and two friends. "Okay. But please don't freak out,"

He started explaining everything.

* * *

Back in Asgard, Thora was talking with her father who sat upon his throne whilst she kneeled down before him at the foot of the steps leading up to the giant chair of gold.

"You once said, there would never be a wiser king than me," Odin began. "But you were wrong. The alignment has bought all the worlds together. Everyone saw you offer your life to save them. I am very proud of you, Thora. I know your mother would be too. And your elder Thor would be so admired to have you as a sister who follows in his footsteps in protecting the innocent,"

Thora smiled up at her father.

"Tell me, what can Asgard offer its new Queen?"

"My life," Thora stood up from her knees. "Father, I cannot be queen of Asgard. I will protect Asgard and all the Realms with my last and every breath but I cannot do so from that chair,"

That answer instantly surprised Odin.

"Loki, for all his grave imbalance understood rule as I know I never will. The brutality. The sacrifice," Thora explained. After a bit a silence of being in thought she continued. "It changes you. I'd rather be a good woman than a great queen,"

"Is this my daughter I hear?" Odin asked. "Of the man that she loves?"

"When you speak, do I never hear Mother's voice?" Thora asked. "This is not for Jesse, Father. He does not know what I came to say. Whether you forbid me to see him or say he can rule at my side, it changes nothing. But know this Father. I love Jesse. It will never change. But it doesn't forsake the duties that I know I must do. Not just for Asgard but every world and planet in this Universe,"

"One heir who died before he could be king. Another who wanted the throne too much. Another who will not take it," Odin said. "Is this my legacy?"

"Loki died with honour. As did Thor. I shall try to live the same just as my brothers have. Is that not legacy enough?"

Silence between father and daughter allowed them to be in their thoughts.

Thora held up her hammer offering it to him willing to give up her power if her choice meant she wasn't worthy of it.

"It belongs to you, my daughter," Odin gently refused. "If you are worthy of it just as your brother Thor was. He would be proud of you to be just like him. A good hero who is willing to be selfless for the good of others,"

"I will try to be worthy just as he was," his daughter vowed.

"I cannot give you my blessing, nor can I wish you good fortune," Odin sadly stated.

"I know, father," Thora reasoned. She bowed her head and proceed to leave when her father added something else.

"If I were proud of the woman my daughter had become, even that I could not say,"

Thora turned her head slightly to her father.

"It would speak only from my heart," Odin said with true words. "Go, my daughter,"

"Thank you, Father," Thora finally said to him. She walked out of the throne room until she disappeared out of sight. Green magic glimmered over Odin revealed Loki disguised as him.

"No," he said smirking. "Thank you. Until we meet again, sister,"

Thora came to a part of the kingdom where she saw Una, Fandrall, Volstagg, Sif and her aunt waiting for her.

They walked forward to her.

"How did it go?" Una asked.

"Good," Thora answered.

"So Una, any ideas on where the Reality Stone can be kept safe?" Thora asked as she gestured to the black rectangle container that Una held with both her hands. It had a bright ruby glow between the gap. The Aether.

 _Once Thora and Una journeyed back to Asgard, they instantly went to hinting that Malekith's body had been teleported there._

 _They found it inside Malekith's corpse that was crushed underneath his shield. They used the device to suck the Aether inside so it would get out and consume another victim like it did to Jesse. The question where could it be kept safe. It couldn't be kept in Asgard's vault because it already had an Infinity Stone and it wasn't wise to keep two Infinity Stones so close together. While Thora sorted stuff out with her father, Una began searching for places that would serve as possible locations to keep it safe._

"There is a man well known throughout the Universe known as the Collector," Una began. "He collects powerful artefacts from several planets. The Reality Stone is bound to be safe within his vault,"

"But are you sure it is wise to entrust it with him?" Thora asked cautiously. "We both know the destruction, it can do,"

"I'm unsure about it as well, Thora," Una admitted. "But it's the only option we have besides unintentionally building danger by keeping two Infinity Stones in the same place,"

"Then we shall go with your option," Thora smiled in approval for her cousin.

A while later, they were walking down the Bifrost Bridge. They were just 3 quarters along when Thora leading them stopped for a bit.

She took a deep breath in and out.

"Well, I guess this is it," she turned to her friends and two of her family members. "I guess this is goodbye for now,"

Then Volstagg joined in. then Sif. Then Fandrall. Then Lyria.

"Okay I literally have no air!" Thora was so squeezed that she could barely breathe.

The group released her from their tight embrace.

"We're all goanna miss you," Sif said.

"Take care of yourself and be happy with Jesse," Volstagg added in tears.

"I'm goanna miss all of you as well, but if you all and Asgard need me, I'll always be around to help," Thora assured.

"Promise us, you'll come and visit," Una said.

"I'll always come and visit," she promised.

She looked at Fandrall, "Promise me, you'll look after Una and make her happy all you can. You two are perfect for each other,"

"I promise, Thora," Fandrall said.

She finally turned to her aunt.

"Your mother would be so proud of you," Lyria said smiling which earned a smile back from her niece.

"Thank you, Aunt Lyria," Thora gratefully spoke.

She gave one final smile to all her friends, cousin and aunt. Before turning round and walking down the bridge to the gate's entrance. Just as she was only one step from going instead, she turned to see all her friends all huddling together.

"Bye, everyone," Thora gave a wave to all her friends, Una and Lyria. Before heading inside to Heimdell.

"So are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes,"

"Farewell for now, great friend,"

Thora gave Heimdell a farewell pat on the shoulder and handshake before standing in front on the gate.

She turned round and nodded her head for Heimdell to open the gate with the sword, he turned the sword and the gate was open ready to take Thora to earth. Before she did, she gave one last wave to Heimdell and everyone else who was standing outside.

She gave a big smile and one last wave and then taking a deep breath, she walked slowly into the gate and next she was flying through space towards Earth.


	20. Reunited The Collector

**The Collector – Reunited again: **

Jesse was busy doing computer typing when he heard a familiar magic swooshing noise. He looked outside his window and saw a beacon of light outside on his balcony. He ran to the door, quickly opened it and dashed over. He saw his beautiful Thora standing there smiling at him.

They ran to each other and shared a kiss. They were reunited again. Only this after a few days then a few years.

"Told you I'd come back a lot sooner," Thora said.

"I'm so glad you're here," Jesse answered with delight. "So how about a nice walk around the city?"

"Definitely," Thora replied eager to learn more about his world. They walked inside and began to have some quality time together.

* * *

Una and Fandrall were walking through crowded streets dressed in black robes. They were on a realm inside the head of the skull of a dead Celestial being.

This place was called Knowhere, home of the Collector who Una believed could keep the Aether which was actually in fact the Reality Stone, one of the six Infinity Stones safe.

They entered the building where the Collector's museum would be. They walked through a bar towards the hatch-like door that was the entrance.

"What business have you for my master?" the woman named Carina asked standing next to the door.

"We're here to see the Collector," Fandrall answered.

"He's not in the mood to see trespassing outsiders,"

Una grabbed her collar and pulled her up a bit to meet her flaring eyes. "You can tell the Collector that my love and I have come on important matters and that he is the only suitable for a request we'd like to ask him,"

"Alright," Carina said in fear. "I'll tell him. Just let me go please,"

Una let her go and she went inside.

Una and Fandrall sat down at some seats.

Fandrall noticed that Una was sad. "Hey, are you okay?" he asked concerned with her.

"I'm fine,"

"Una, please tell me,"

Una sighed. "I just miss my father. I wish he was here,"

"I miss him too," Fandrall said. "I know he would very proud of you. You helped Thora save the Universe,"

"But I didn't," Una silently ranted. "Malekith turned me dark. I could have killed Thora. I could have killed the man she loved. I could have killed others,"

"Una? Does Thora know you were under Malekith's control?"

"Yes,"

"Does Jesse know you were under Malekith's control?"

"Yes,"

"Then you shouldn't be so down on yourself," Fandrall reconciled. "They forgived you. You shouldn't feel guilty. You're still the same girl that I love,"

Una's smile appeared. "You always know how to make someone feel better,"

They leaned in but just before their kiss could occur, Carina appeared to them. "My master is waiting,"

Fandrall and Una followed her inside.

Whilst Carina led the way, Fandrall was glaring at her behind her back for ruining his moment with Una.

Once they passed by a few large glass cages containing species from all around the cosmos, Carina turned round with a smile on her face. "I present to you, Taneleer Tivan, the Collector," she introduced a strange looking man with short puffed-up white hair, brown weirdly, scrunched eyes and pale lips with a black stripe paining on the lower lip. He wore bright white gloves with ruby-brown silk and grey woolly clothes.

"Welcome," he greeted with a slow tone. "Please, tell me your names,"

"I am Princess Una of Asgard and this is my love, Fandrall," Una introduced herself and Fandrall.

"Tell Una of Asgard and love Fandrall, what brings you two to my museum?" Tivan asked curiously.

"This is why," Fandrall answered as Una pulled the container containing the ether from out of her robes.

The Collector stared at it with wide eyes. "It cannot be,"

"It is, Collector," Una stated. "This is the Aether otherwise known as the Reality Stone,"

"Please tell me, Una of Asgard and lover Fandrall…" the Collector began politely but strangely, "Why not keep the Reality Stone in your own Vault?"

"The Tesseract is already in our vault on Asgard," Una explained. "It is not wise to keep two Infinity Stones so close together. Especially because of what would happen should all six Infinity Stones be so close together," that last statement she stated in a warning tone.

"That is why it is best if it is kept within your vault," Fandrall stated nodding his head down slightly at Tivan to prove his point. "There is no safer place in the Universe than in your vault,"

"I can assure you, Una of Asgard and lover Fandrall that it shall be safe here in my collection," he reassured as he slowly took the container away from Una.

"It had better be," Una reminded.

"Whatever you do, Tivan don't tamper with it," Fandrall warned. "You realise the destruction it causes,"

"I do," Tivan answered with his slow tone again.

She and Fandrall then turned and left.

"You're really sure it'll be safe here?" Fandrall asked.

"I'm sure," Una answered. "I could think of no better vault in the Universe,"

* * *

 **Many apologies for taking so long. It's just I've had Mock Exams. They're done so I'm free for the holidays. My next Marvel Story should be up soon whilst I'm still doing my Rise of the Guardians one. Just to let you all know there's another coming up known as the Frost Twins**


End file.
